This Was Never A Game To Me
by gummiwummi
Summary: A confused Kakashi is ready to settle a bet with Gai that he can make Sakura fall in love with him easily, but does he really think he's prepared when the feelings become mutual? And what of Sasuke - will his jealousy get the best of him? (A time between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden with Naruto and Sasuke still in Team 7!)
1. Oh, If Only I Was Young Again

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai sat down at the counter. "And then Choji tripped over a root! He's such a clutz! When we finished the mission, he trips over the _same_ root... Ino and Shikamaru wouldn't stop bugging him after that," Asuma said. Kurenai ordered her drink and gulped it down. "That Shikamaru is going to be quite the looker when he's older - just like his father," she commented.

"Atleast your team gets along better than mine, Asuma! Neji and Lee are always fight and trying to see who is the better one," Gai exclaimed. The four ordered their meals and continued to talk about their teams.

"Hinata is so hard to relate to... I was never so shy when I was her age. Shino, however, doesn't talk at all... Kiba is probably the most I am compatable with - the energy and all," she stated.

Gai turned to Kakashi, "You haven't said a word since entering the bar." Kakashi shrugged. "Com'on and spill, Kakashi. What's going on with your team?" Asuma asked. Kakashi sighed and rested his chin in his hand. "Well, where do I start? Naruto and Sasuke are in a love-hate relationship and always are at each other's throats. Sakura is still a bit goo-goo eyes for Sasuke, but she's getting better. All in all, the three of them are still a really great team. They even out fairly well... they just need a little training."

Kurenai rested her head on Asuma's shoulder. "You know who is going to be really handsome? Naruto - considering he's Minato's son, he should be one, big hunk when he's our age," she stated. Asuma smiled, hiding his jealousy, "Too bad you'll be old by then, Kurenai," he joked. Kurenai playfully punched his arm and laughed.

"Sasuke and Neji should be easy on the eyes, as well," Gai said. Kurenai faced Gai, "I actually heard Uchiha's don't age well."

"Yeah, I think I heard that too," Kakashi joined. "What about the girls?" Asuma suggested. Kurenai frowned, "Hinata seems to be a late bloomer, but I think she would turn out to be very pretty."

"I disagree! Hyuuga women don't usually look very attractive," Asuma objected.

"You're just turned off by their eyes, Asuma," Kurenai snickered. He stirred his ramen and shuddered, "They just seem like they're looking right through you! Anyway, Ino seems to be dealing with puberty fairly well," he admitted.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't grow her hair out! It's so cute short!" Kurenai added.

"Gai drank his sake and shook his head. "Nah, she'll definitely grow it out. The Yamanaka clan has always had long hair - it's tradition."

"No offense, but Tenten is pretty average for a kunoichi," Asuma stated. Kurenai's brow furrowed, "What do you mean? I think she's above average." Asuma shrugged, "I don't know she doesn't really stand out like the others as much."

Kurenai nudged Kakashi. "You know who really shocked me was Sakura! Considering her parents' looks I didn't expect much." Kakashi laughed, " Very true!" he agreed.

"So out of all the boys, Kurenai, who would you chase after if you were their age?" Asuma asked, curious. Kurenai sat for a moment in thought and took a bite of her food. "No doubt about it - Shikamaru," she decided. The three men were in disbelief.

"No way! I would have sworn you'd pick Sasuke!" Asuma yelled. Kurenai swallowed the last of her food. "Sasuke's good-looking, but that's not all that matters... Shikamaru seems like the kind of guy who would know how to take care of a woman... plus he's really smart and funny too." She looked at the three men. "Alright spill! What about you guys?" she asked.

The men stayed silent thinking of their preferences. "Ino," Asuma said, bluntly," She's cute, humorous, feminine, and takes care of herself." Kurenai nodded, hiding her jealousy also, and turned to Gai. Gai tapped his fingers on the counter and decided. "Sakura is much spunkier than Ino, but both are equally pretty. I would have to say... Sakura. The pink hair thing is so cute - it gets me!" he said. Finally, the three faced Kakashi. "Well?" Kurenai piped up. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "Oh, no doubt about it! Sakura's the best in my honest opinion," he said, calmly.

"Yeah, but why?" Asuma asked. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well," he started, "She's really cute and smart. Even though Sasuke ignores her advances, she is still pretty driven to prove her affection for him. Her green eyes are beautiful and hypnotic as if they draw you in. I think she will really grow into a beautiful, young lady." The three other sensei stared at him, bewildered by the extreme detail he uttered from his mouth.

"You read too many 'romance' novels, Kakashi," Asuma joked. Kakashi's face burnt under his mask, "I do, don't I?"

Soon, Kurenai was feeling a little tipsy and walked home with Asuma. Gai and Kakashi left the bar and walked through Konoha. "Funny how we have the most unique conversations when Kurenai joins us for drinks, huh?" Gai laughed. Kakashi jammed his hands in his pockets and nodded his head.

"Hey, let's play rock-paper-scissors, Kakashi!" Gai yelled. Kakashi sighed, "Why?"

"Oh, you must be scared to lose to me!" he challenged. Kakashi groaned and placed his hands on his hips. "If I do this will you stop bothering me?" Kakashi asked. Gai nodded his head and held his hand out.

Rock, paper, scissors! Kakashi - rock. Gai - scissors. "Okay, I won. Now leave me alone," Kakashi grunted. Gai sighed heavily in defeat then raised his fist in the air, "I will defeat you, Kakashi! Mark my words!" he bellowed.

Kakashi entered his apartment and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Lost Page

Kakashi walked through the forest trail, reading his book, when he suddenly heard a girl's laughter beyond the trees. He walked in the estimated direction of the laughter and came across Sakura by the river's edge. "Aww! You're so cute!" she enthused, talking to a friendly duck. The duck quacked happily and jumped into the water. "Here let me join you!" she said, jumping in after the duck. Her wet clothes clung to her body, showing Kakashi her small curves. Kakashi scooted closer, trying to get a better view, but snapped a twig in the process.

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Kakashi-sensei, I know it's you," she giggled. Kakashi stepped out from behind the tree and rubbed the back of his scalp nervously. "Sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to bother you." Sakura flipped her hair flirtatiously and walked towards him. "Kakashi-sensei, do you like what you see?" She placed her hand on her hip and posed.

"W-what?!" Kakashi's face began to redden. She spun around, "Do you like what you see?" she repeated. Before he could answer, she pressed her wet body against him. "Kakashi-sensei, I know what you think about me." Sakura began rubbing his groin. Kakashi was shocked by how direct she was, but enjoyed the pleasurable massage through his pants. He moaned slightly, but was shushed by her finger to his lips. "Shhh... We don't want to get caught, Sensei," she whispered, "Let me show you some other skills I have that don't involve jutsu." She reached her hand down his pants and stroked his hard cock. Kakashi combed his fingers through her soft, pink hair, closed his eyes and moaned quietly.

Suddenly, an eardrum-bursting sound began ringing through his ears. Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself in his bed and his alarm clock ringing on his nightstand. He turned it off and sat to notice his dream-induced erection. "_It's enough I had to dream about her, but now I have to go get ready for a mission with her too_," he thought.

He brushed his teeth and slipped his mask over his face. "Oh well, let the day begin," he muttered.

"Why is he always late? Does he love to see how annoyed we are by it?" Naruto growled.

"It is annoying, but you should be used to it by now," Sakura commented. Kakashi walked calmly to the bridge, ready for Naruto to complain about his tardiness. "Kakashi-sensei! Why are you late _today?_" Naruto planted his feet and pointed menacingly. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, "Ever heard of the phrase 'stop and smell the roses'? Well, I did, and they smelled beautiful," he answered. Naruto glared angrily at his sensei, but hastily sat down to hear their mission.

"Okay, today's mission is ranked 'D'. We have to go to the Konoha Library Center and hand out flyers to passer-by's."

Naruto groaned, "You've got to be kidding me! Why isn't this kind of stuff just for new genin? We're all chunnin now!"

"There aren't very many higher ranked missions right now, Naruto. And, even if there are, they aren't going to you first," Kakashi retorted. Naruto grunted in disapproval and crossed his arms. "Besides, you just recently passed the chunnin exams," Kakashi added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just get this over with." Kakashi nodded and led the team to the library, trying his best to avoid Sakura.

"Here are the flyers. You may hand them to people or post them around town. Once you're done come back to me and I will notify the Hokage." The old librarian seemed to have done this before. "Yes, ma'am, thank you very much," Kakashi replied.

"Alright, we won't get done quickly if we all stay in the same place, so -"

"Sensei, I will gladly go with Sakura!" Naruto interrupted. Kakashi felt relieved to know that Sakura wouldn't be accompanying him during the mission. "What? No way! Kakashi-sensei, I want to go with Sasuke!" However, Sasuke didn't seem to care who he went with. Kakashi rubbed his temples, "Look, I dont care who you go with. Let's all separate and when you're finished, meet back here," he said. The three ninjas nodded and went in separate directions. "Whew, finally some breathing room," he thought.

After an hour of passing out flyers, Kakashi sat down and took out his book. "_Knowing those three, Sakura went with Sasuke and Naruto followed Sakura. Yes, I think I'll be here for a long while_," he thought to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm finished," Sakura announced, jumping in front of him. Startled, Kakashi fell backwards losing his page. "Sakura?! What are you doing back already?" he gasped, trying to regain his composure. "Well, I realized I would be too distracted being with Sasuke so I went around the west entrance of Konoha and passed out flyers!" Kakashi nodded his head. "That's great, Sakura. Good job," he said, picking up his book. He flipped through the pages, trying to find his place or anywhere close to what he had last read.

"What are those books about?" Sakura asked. Kakashi, already embarrassed, thought of an appropriate explanation. "Well, they're a romance series about a young man and a young woman who fall in a deep, passionate relationship over the course of a few months."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Oh, okay... So they're really just trashy books - like erotica?"

"What? No! They may have adult content, but they still have a wonderful story to them!" he objected. Sakura walked closer and looked at the book's cover. "Can I read just a bit of it then?" she asked, curious. He scooted away, "Sorry, this kind of material is directed to a mature audience, you wouldn't fully understand it," he said. Sakura pouted, "Kakashi-sensei, I am pretty mature for my age! Besides, I just want to read a paragraph or two - not the whole thing." She reached for the book only for Kakashi to switch hands to keep it out of her grasp. Sakura grabbed his free hand and reached for the book that he held over his head. As he held up the book, Sakura's chest was positioned perfectly in front of Kakashi's face. Kakashi could feel his face heat up from checking out his own student's chest.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped behind Sakura. "We're done, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto howled. Naruto leaped in the air and accidentally pushed Sakura forward with his foot. "_Of course_," Kakashi thought as Sakura collided with him and landed on top of his chest. Naruto and Sasuke stood silently as Sakura scrambled off of Kakashi. "Naruto! What the hell?! Haven't you ever heard of notifying someone by just talking quietly?! she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I didn't mean to push you!" he gulped. Sakura softened up and turned to face her sensei. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said. Kakashi stood up and pocketed his book. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. All you did was make me lose my page again."


	3. An Honest Drunk, Should Never Drink

Kakashi entered the small bar and took a seat by himself. "What will ya' have, Kakashi?" the bartender asked."Just the usual, Goro," he requested. Goro fixed his meal and poured a glass of hot sake, "Here you go!" he said, placing the food and drink in front of him.

"You come here often, huh?" a familiar voice chuckled. Kakashi turend to see Iruka sitting two seats away. "Well, obviously you do if you have a 'usual'," he continued.

"Hello, Iruka," Kakashi sighed. Iruka sat next to Kakashi and took a sip of his beer. "Hey, Kakashi, I know you just sat down, but there's a pretty girl staring at you over there," Iruka whispered. Kakashi turned in his seat to see a tipsy blonde staring in their direction. "No, she's staring at you, I'm wearing a mask over more than half of my face," Kakashi responded. Iruka grinned, "Really? You think so?"

"Yep," Kakashi said. Iruka straightened his forehead protector and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her. See you later, Kakashi," Iruka chirped. Kakashi relaxed in his seat, but suddenly felt two large hands grabbing his shoulders. "What. Do. You. Want," Kakashi exhaled, knowing it was his friend, Gai. Gai laughed, "Let's go back to my house! Are you buzzed?"

"No," Kakashi answered. He knew Gai wouldn't accept Kakashi staying at the bar as an option, so he threw down his payment and followed Gai out the door.

"I don't even know why I'm following you, Gai," Kakashi said. Gai turned around and began walking backwards. "You're following me because we're going to go drink at my house!"

"Why should I?"

"To celebrate! My squad just finished an important A-rank mission and I want to tell you about it!" Gai exclaimed. Kakashi decided that free beer was free beer and it definitely sounded better than going home and dreaming about his underage student.

After a few hours, Kakashi and Gai were drunk. "So did'ja like my story?" Gai blurted. Kakashi rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Well 'course I did! But, no, I didn't 'cause I have so mush on ma' mind," he slurred. Gai nodded his head and waited to hear Kakashi vent. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you," Kakashi mumbled. Gai waved his hands frantically, "No! No! Tell me, Kaka-kashi!"

"Well, okay, but ya' gotta swear not to tell another livin' soul what Imma tell you," he started.

Gai lifted his hand and placed it over his heart. "I swear!" he shouted. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I hadda dream about Sakura... and it was pretty sleazy," he confessed. Gai gasped, "Oh wow! When did you have it?"

"The other day."

"You know what's crazy? I had a dream about her too!" Gai gushed. Kakashi leaned forward surprised, "You did?"

Gai swallowed a gulp of his drink. "No... I didn't. But I did have a dream about Kurenai, but don't tell Asuma," he admitted.

"God, Kurenai's hot," Kakashi crowed. Gai agreed and poured himself another drink. Kakashi nervously combed his fingers through his hair. "But, Gai... But, Gai, seriously. Is it weird that I dreamed about her? I mean she's just sixteen."

"You know what you should do? No, no I know! I totally dare you to try something with her," he exclaimed.

"Huh? No! Couldn't I get in big trouble?" Kakashi asked. Gai shrugged. "Sounds like you just aren't man enough?"

"Yes, I am! I've been with more women than you have," Kakashi argued.

"Even if you have been with more women than me, you still can't hold onto one. Every time you try to get serious you ruin it and the girl always runs away. I bet that you couldn't even get a teenage girl to think you're good enough for her."

"I am so good enough!"

"So, you're doing the game?" Gai asked. Kakashi hesitated, but finally nodded his head. "Gai, I will prove to you that I'm man enough by making Sakura fall in love with me."


	4. The Game Begins

Kakashi opened his eyes and quickly shut them, keeping the bright sunlight out. He grunted and hid his head under the small blanket he was given last night. "Good morning to you too, Kakashi," Gai called from the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Kakashi groaned. Gai picked up his spatula and flipped one of the eggs in the pan. "Well, it just turned noon." Kakashi crawled from his makeshift bed and sat down at the table. "Why aren't you acting like you've been dragged one hundred feet and mauled by a bear made of glass?" Kakashi grumbled. Gai sat down with his plate of breakfast. "Well, when you're drunk you often become dehydrated, which causes most of the terrible hangovers, and then you decide to drink more alcohol because your thirsty - which doesn't help. So, while you only drank beer, I drank half of mine with water each time I poured myself a drink."

"That's why you drank much more than I did and didn't seem too drunk for a while," Kakashi added. Gai forked down another helping of his fried eggs and nodded. Kakashi cradled his head in his hands and groaned again, "Ugh, I don't even remember anything from last night. I hope I wasn't too stupid." Gai finished his plate and placed it in the sink. "Yeah, my memory's a bit fuzzy too... but I still remember quite a bit."

"Of course you do... Now what funny remarks did I make that you'll later try to blackmail me for?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing really interesting: you admitted to Kurenai being hot, Iruka only going after loose, drunk women because he can't get anything else.."

"Both statements are true," Kakashi said flatly.

"Oh, and you confessed to having a sexual dream about Sakura and agreed to court her to win a bet we made."

Kakashi stood up abruptly. "I never said that!" he yelled.

"Why would I lie? I was barely drunk, Kakashi. _You _were wasted," Gai argued. Kakashi rolled his bloodshot eyes, "I would never agree to such a sick game, Gai! She's just a kid and I don't want to mess with her emotions."

"You did agree and you seemed ready for it."

"Gai, I'm almost thirty. It's so wrong on so many levels!"

"Well, this kind of stinks for you because you told me that if you don't go through with it, then I'm allowed to have you pay for all my meals and drinks at Goro's bar," he snickered.

"Gai, please give me a break! I was drunk off my ass," Kakashi muttered. Gai walked over to Kakashi and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Great! Then tonight I'd like some plume win and some delicious Tsukudani!" Kakashi already knew he couldn't afford paying for both himself and Gai, but he also knew that him skipping his evening drink was _not _an option.

"What do I have to do?" Kakashi asked, defeated. "Just keep a little love letter she gives you or something that proves she's fallen for you. Oh, and don't try to be sneaky because I'll be watching you." Kakashi agreed and rested his elbows on the table. "What? Do I not get a complimentary breakfast?" he said dryly.

"Get out of my house, Kakashi," Gai grunted.


	5. Works Every Time

Sakura sighed. A day off and nothing to do! "_I could go hang out with Ino, but I wouldn't be there long_," she thought. "I know! I'll go find Sasuke! Maybe we'll get some time to ourselves!" she chimed. She slipped on her sandals and rushed out the door.

The streets were bustling with women shopping and children playing. Sakura walked around and noticed Naruto shopping. "_Better than hanging out by myself_," she thought.

"Hi, Naruto!" she called. Naruto, surprised, turned toward her voice. "Sakura? What's up?" he clucked. Sakura walked beside him. "What are you dong after you're finished shopping?"

"Well, Sasuke is out training so I'm going to do the same! He's going to be so ticked when I go to the same training grounds as him!" he laughed, "What are you going to do, Sakura?" Sakura's face lit up when she heard Sasuke's name. "Oh, I can come and practice my medical jutsu with you two!" she announced. Naruto grinned, "Sounds great! Let me drop these off at my place and we can head there!" He picked up his grocery bags and smiled widely again, "_She wants to spend time with me! How cute of her!_" he thought happily. Naruto and Sakura walked together back to his apartment and dropped off his food. "Okay, let's go train!" he sang out. Sakura smiled and followed him to the forest outside of Konoha.

Sasuke threw his shuriken at the target and easily made it in the bulls-eye. "I'm getting better, but I need to keep practicing," he thought. He threw three shuriken and performed Manipulating Shuriken Jutsu. The three shuriken soared passed the target and, with a tug of Sasuke's fingertips, flew back landing on the target behind him encircling the bulls-eye.

"Hey, that was good Sasuke, too bad you had to practice so much just to do it," Naruto snickered walking towards him. Sasuke ground his teeth, "What the hell do you want? I'm kind of busy here."

Naruto scowled, "I'm going to practice, duh!" He took out a few scrolls from his waist pack and began studying them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued practicing his new jutsu. "How are you going to practice your medical jutsu, Sakura?" Naruto asked, noticing Sakura sit down at the edge of the training grounds. "Oh, I decided that a good way to practice is on actual wounds! So, if either of you two get a bit beat up during your training you can come to me and I'll also be training!" she laughed. "Lazy," Sasuke huffed under his breath.

"I wonder where she is?" Kakashi contemplated. As he shuffled through town, he passed by Sakura's mother, Mebuki. He shuddered at the thought of her finding out of his predicament and quickly passed her by. "I guess I'll just go for a walk since I can't find her," he said aloud and headed toward the forest.

An hour had passed and neither of the two came to Sakura for some healing. She began to regret coming out to the training grounds with Naruto. "Oh, what a surprise to see my team practicing," Kakashi spoke out.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I was just walking the trail and noticed you guys."

"Well, would you like to be my sparring buddy?" Naruto asked. Kakashi turned down the offer and sat next to Sakura. He watched Naruto ask Sasuke to be his sparring partner, but Sasuke pushed him away. "Why aren't you practicing?" he asked Sakura. Sakura frowned. "It's hard to really practice medical ninjutsu on anything that isn't really injured, so I decided to wait out here until one of them got hurt to heal them," she replied. "Hmm... okay," he said, "Hey Naruto and Sasuke!"

The two boys turned to their sensei. "Yeah?" Naruto called back. Kakashi waved his hand in the air, "Fight each other!" All three students were taken aback by his comment. "But you're always telling us not to fight!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, I'm your sensei and I told you to fight Sasuke. Are you really going to turn down that opportunity?" Kakashi stated. Naruto smirked, "Well, I can't argue with that, Sensei!" Sasuke stood in a defensive stance and dodged Naruto's charge attack.

Kakashi laid back in the grass. "There, sooner or later you'll have one or two people to practice on, Sakura," Kakashi explained. Sakura tucked her legs underneath her and watched the two boys train. Although Kakashi's plan seemed brilliant, the two boys were at equal levels and continued to block or dodge each attack. There sparring began to drag on and the silence between Kakashi and Sakura was becoming uncomfortable to him.

"_What do I talk about? How do I make her like me?_" he thought to himself. He began to think of the ways he had flirted with his past girlfriends. Kakashi stood up in front of Sakura. "Um, Sakura I need to ask you a question-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Look out!" Sakura yelled as one of Sasuke's shuriken dived down and flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi fell to the ground and clutched his arm. The trio surrounded their sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, are you hurt?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Is he hurt? Of course he's hurt, Naruto. He has a gash in his arm!" Sasuke proclaimed. Sakura bent down and hovered over Kakashi. "Let me see your arm, Sensei," she said softly. Kakashi lifted his arm and exaggerated a small yelp of pain as she pulled the shuriken from his shoulder. "It's quite deep, Sakura, can you fix it?" he whined. Sakura smiled, "Of course, but why don't we move to the grass and let Naruto and Sasuke resume their training?" Kakashi nodded and walked slowly toward the grass.

Sakura rested her hands on Kakashi's wound. "Shousen no Jutsu," she whispered. Soon, Kakashi's wound began to repair itself and Sakura had finished. Kakashi sat up and stretched his arm. "Wow, my arm feels great! Thank you, Sakura!" he gushed. Sakura smiled and rubbed his wound softly. "Just be more careful when at the training grounds, Sensei," she replied.

Kakashi snapped his fingers, "I know! How about I take you for some ramen at Ichiraku tonight as thanks!" he offered.

"Oh, you don't have to, Kakashi-sensei... You helped me practice my jutsu and that's enough for me," she protested. Kakashi grabbed hold of her hand and gazed into her eyes, "Sakura, you should go so I can thank you properly." Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment and turned away abruptly. "Alright, but I'll need to change before I do," she answered.

_Hell, yeah._

"That's alright! I'll come by your house at six o'clock and we can go then." Kakashi smiled and released her hand. Kakashi waved to Sasuke and Naruto, "See you guys tomorrow for a new mission," he added and left the training grounds. Sakura stared up at the sky and estimated the time to be around four. "I might as well go now if I want to get ready on time," she mumbled to herself. She ran off towards town to take a quick soak in her tub.

Naruto and Sasuke continued their duel until Naruto noticed Kakashi and Sakura's absence. "Hey, where'd they go?" Naruto said, puzzled.

"Who cares?" Sasuke stated, ready to block another attack. To his dismay, Naruto walked away and picked up his scrolls. "You're leaving?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Naruto rolled his last scroll up and placed it into his waist pack. "Yeah, it's no fun when you don't have a cute girl to watch you," he claimed and headed toward his apartment. Sasuke stood by himself for a moment and put up his shuriken. "What an idiot."

Kakashi walked to his apartment and smiled to himself, "_Works every time._"


	6. Madam Asakusa

Sakura woke up feeling very refreshed. The walk that she had with Kakashi-sensei was fun and she enjoyed talking to him about jutsu and ordinary life. She brushed her hair and wondered what excuse Kakashi had ready for when he showed up late. "Sakura, it's almost time! Do you still want breakfast?" Mebuki called from downstairs.

"No thanks, mom! I'll just get something on the way there!" Sakura rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Kakashi woke up feeling tired and pathetic. The walk that he had with Sakura was pretty entertaining, but the guilt was killing him. He shuffled around his apartment doing the same mundane tasks he did everyday and noticed that the time was passing him up. "_What excuse should I use today? Ah, screw it. If I run I'll make it in enough time to beat Naruto. I just got to go see Tsunade for a mission._" Kakashi rushed out the door. "_Funny, this might be the first time I show up early_," he thought.

"Wow, you're early today." Tsunade looked through her paperwork and pulled out the last B-ranked mission. "Here you go, Kakashi," she said, handing him the information. He bowed respectfully and walked out the door.

"That's the first time he actually appeared before I ran out of higher ranked missions," Tsunade observed. Shizune was also impressed. "He has never done that. How strange... Do you think he may be seeing someone?" Tsunade peered over her shoulder at Shizune, "I doubt it. Kakashi seems to be the kind of guy who prefers one night stands than the long-term." They both laughed and continued their work.

Naruto walked to the bridge only to realize he was actually the last one to arrive. "Hey, slowpoke," Kakashi joked.

"You're early for once? Are you sick or something? Maybe Sakura should check your forehead for a fever!"

Sakura laughed. "I was pretty surprised too, Naruto! The good news is since he was early we were assigned a B-rank mission!" Naruto bounced with excitement. "Yes! What is it? What is it?" he yelled as he ran towards the group.

Kakashi read over the paper and stuck it in his pocket. "We're going to be escorting a friend of the Hokage back to her home in Otafuku Gai. She's an elderly woman so we'll be making a few stops during the trip for her to rest."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "No offense, Kakashi-sensei, but why can't she just walk herself? If she's just a friend to Old Lady Tsunade, and no one really important, why should we do it? Right now we could be escorting some feudal lord or princess," he complained. Sakura punched Naruto in the arm and scowled, "Just the other day you were complaining about not getting higher ranked missions! Now that you have one you have to criticize it for not being much of a challenge for you - you're hopeless."

Sasuke agreed, "Please, Naruto, just keep your trap shut. Everything that escapes from your mouth is idiotic." Naruto stared harshly at Sasuke, but stayed silent. "Well, actually she does own a popular chain of businesses in Otafuku. She is the founder of over half of the entertainment venues there," Kakashi explained. Naruto became confused. "By entertainment venues... do you mean-"

"Yes, I do. Also, you must address her as Madam Asakusa, please. Now, we have to meet her at the Administrations Office so let's get started." Kakashi led the team back to the center of Konoha and passed through the building's doors.

An elderly woman sat patiently in a chair next to Tsunade finishing a conversation. "Ah, great timing. Asakusa, this is the team that will be escorting you back to Otafuku." Tsunade walked her to the group. Asakusa held Tsunade's hand and patted it gently. "Thank you for the tea, Tsunade. The visit was a delight and I hope to see you in Otafuku soon." She walked slowly to Kakashi and leaned against him.

"Pleased to meet you, Madam Asakusa, I'm Kakashi Hatake. These are my students: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Would you like to head out?" Asakusa smiled showing off the laugh lines that formed throughout her life. "Of course, but I would like to make a stop by the bookstore before we leave." She walked beside Naruto and hooked her arm in his. "Your blonde hair reminds me of a young man I met in one of my venues. He was quite handsome and you look like an exact copy of him!" she exclaimed. Naruto smiled politely and held her up, "Oh, thank you!" Kakashi guided them through the doors and walked to the bookstore.

Asakusa sifted through the bookshelves, reading bits and pieces of books that seemed interesting. "Kakashi, this is taking too long," Sasuke whispered. Naruto agreed, "Can't you tell her to speed it up?" Kakashi turned sharply, facing Sasuke and Naruto, "She's the client she can do whatever she wants as long as she isn't endangering herself. Keep your mouths shut or I'll make sure you don't get paid at the end of the mission, understand?"

Asakusa gasped, "Oh, my! I think I found it! Come here, Sakura." Sakura hurried to her side and examined the book in her hand. " 'His Eternal Passion'? What's it about?" she asked. Asakusa smiled and opened the book to an illustration of a young man spying on a woman in a dense forest. "It's about a young, male shinobi that resided in Konohagakure. On a search and rescue mission, he met a beautiful woman. He desperately wanted to speak to her, but the Second Shinobi World War had been taking place and he had to continue his duty. This book is based off the journal entries the actual male shinobi wrote. In the end, he realized she was a kunoichi of the Amegakure... He refused to attack her due to his immense, over-powering love and let her escape. Although he never saw her again, he stayed eternally faithful to her and wrote to her everyday in his journal." Sakura smiled warmly. "That sounds like a beautiful story," she expressed tenderly. Asakusa went to the check-out counter and purchased the book.

"Are we ready?" Kakashi queried. Asakusa nodded her head and hung onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke wanted desperately to push her away, but sadly had no option.

Team 7 began their mission heading out of Konoha's east entrance. As Asakusa held onto Sasuke, she began reading her new book. "She's so sweet-looking. I would have never guessed she would be in that line of business," Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto smirked, "Well, I really don't mind that she is! Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can we stay a little while before we leave Otafuku?" Kakashi turned slightly and continued walking, "It depends on what time we arrive."

"But, Sensei, it only takes roughly two hours to get to Otafuku Gai. We'll have plenty of time to relax!" Naruto argued. Kakashi didn't feel up to arguing with him and ignored his comment. "Naruto, you only want to go there to see the girls dance!" Sakura said loudly. Naruto fiddled with the zipper on his jacket and scoffed, "Not true! It has nice restaurants too!" Sakura punched his arm and raced up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I had fun last night walking with you," she whispered. Kakashi decided that this moment was too good to pass up on and began to really focus on the bet. "I did too, Sakura. How about the next time, we go to my apartment and I serve you dinner?" Sakura blushed slightly and smiled. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you could cook," Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi laughed, "I'm not the best, but I can make delicious miso soup."

Sasuke stared ahead at Kakashi and Sakura. "_Kakashi has been acting strange lately. The past few days he either completely avoided Sakura or gave her his undivided attention. I don't know what is going on in his mind, but I'm geting suspicious_," he thought. Asakusa tugged at Sasuke's sleeve. "Yes?" he asked, irritated. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid my feet are beginning to swell. I need to rest somewhere..." Sasuke grunted and waved to the three walking ahead. "Hey, guys. We need to stop for a while. Her feet are sore." They walked from the dirt path and settled into an open area of the forest.

Sakura sat down in the grass and observed her surroundings. She watched as Sasuke carefully sat Asakusa on an old tree stump. "_He looked so cute guiding her_," she thought happily. Sasuke walked passed Naruto and grabbed his shoulder, "You're walking with her next," he muttered and walked into the forest to relieve his bladder.

Kakashi sat beside Sakura and let his mind wander. Was he even making progress with this bet? She seemed friendlier around him, but was it in anyway romantic? Kakashi knew that playing with the girl's heart was wrong, but Gai proved a point. Kakashi usually just had small, sexual encounters with women, but when he wanted more, they would run off. Who knows? Even if he loses the bet, paying for all Gai's meals at the bar wouldn't be so bad. However, if he does lose, then Gai wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"Sakura, can I speak to you for a moment alone?" he blurted. "Oh, sure, Kakashi-sensei," she answered. Kakashi, honestly, was only thinking on short whims - he had no idea what to say to Sakura. The two walked a few feet out from where Asakusa and Naruto were and stood silently.

"What is it, Sensei?" Sakura hadn't any idea what Kakashi needed to talk to her about, however he looked very serious. Kakashi leaned in closely, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. "Sakura, what do you think of me?" Kakashi didn't know the outcome, but if she said anything that didn't portray any romantic feelings, he was going to call off the bet.

Sakura turned away from Kakashi. "I don't really know what you mean, but I can say that you're talented, funny and confident. You are sincere and loyal to your team - you never give up on them. You also are a very skilled shinobi and I'm proud to call you 'sensei'." For an instant, Kakashi caught himself smiling. He had heard many of those characteristics before, but coming from Sakura, they made him feel better. "Alright, thank you, Sakura," he replied and walked back to the group. _The bet continued._

"Kakashi-sensei, Asakusa is ready to go!" Sasuke called out. His eyes narrowed as Sakura walked behind Kakashi. "_This is becoming very disturbing. I'm going to have to look into what he's planning_." Sasuke then pushed Naruto toward Asakusa. "Naruto said he would love to help you walk all the way back to Otafuku," he mumbled. Naruto silently held Asakusa, "_You piece of shit, Sasuke_."

They all jumped onto the path again and continued their mission. Sasuke stayed alert as to stay behind Kakashi the entire time to watch his actions toward Sakura. Dating wasn't permitted between ranks and if Kakashi was breaking the rules, Sasuke wanted to know first.

Sakura was still confused by Kakashi's question. What did he mean by what she thought of him? She also was confused by the amount of time he wanted to spend with her. Just a week ago, he did his own activities as did she without any thought of each other.

"There she is," a raspy voice muttered above the group in the trees. Two figures wrapped in dark cloaks, stood camoflauged by the dense leaves. "Let's make that bitch pay for all the wrongs she did!" the other one snarled. Kakashi instantly sensed a strong chakra and rushed toward Asakusa. "Everyone in formation!" he yelled. A kunai shot from the trees and was instantly blocked by Kakashi's own. "Who is attacking us?" Asakusa trembled.

"Don't worry, Madam Asakusa, you're in safe hands," Sakura said reassuringly. Both figures dropped from the trees and raced towards Kakashi. He steadied himself, holding a kunai in each hand. "Give us the old witch!" the raspy voiced figure yelled. Kakashi immediately performed his hand signs, "Ayatsuito no Jutsu!" Two wires expelled from Kakashi's sleeves and wrapped around a large tree. Kakashi waved his hands and wrapped the two wires around the ninjas - catching both dark figures. The two ninjas were violently jerked back, knocking the breath out of both. Kakashi walked forward and pulled down their hoods - normal rogue ninja. "Ah, I knew his voice seemed familiar!" Asakusa exclaimed. She slowly walked towards Kakashi and the two men.

"You know them?" Naruto exchanged surprised looks with Sakura and Sasuke. "Barely. They came to my venue once and started a commotion over a woman there. I had them kicked out and ordered not to set foot in any of my businesses again."

"We gave you great service and you returned the favor by kicking us out! You're a stupid, old hag that doesn't know a damn thing about your customers!" the raspy-voiced man snapped. Asakusa smiled and swiftly launched a kick across both of the ninjas' heads. She walked back to Naruto and leaned against him. "I may be old, but I know when someone deserves to get their teeth knocked in."

Two hours later, after a few breaks in between escorting, they arrived at Otafuku Gai. The town was bustling with many men and women. Naruto smelled the delicious aroma of ramen cooking in one of the stalls. They walked Asakusa to a small building and waited to depart. "Thank you, all. I had a splendid time on my journey home. I will call Tsunade as soon as I rest for a moment. Please come join me if you ever pass by Otafuku again. As of now, enjoy yourselves while you are here!" She waved farewell and went up the stairs to her residence.

"Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled, enthusiastically. Kakashi groaned, but followed the three to the ramen stall.


	7. A Night In Otafuku Gai

"Welcome! What would you like?" the man exclaimed. "A large bowl of miso ramen with pork, please!" Naruto couldn't wait to dive into his bowl. Sasuke and Sakura both ordered a small bowl of rice while Kakashi decided not to eat. Kakashi listened as the three talked amongst themselves. He couldn't help but notice how Sakura's eyes radiated when she laughed. Her pink hair was in the awkward phase - too long to be short and too short to be long, but Kakashi liked it. She smiled everytime one of the boys spoke and never once interrupted. Kakashi's smile was hidden underneath his mask, "_She's so cute._"

"What do you think, Kakashi-sensei?" The three were staring directly at him. "About what?" He hadn't the faintest idea what they were asking.

"We were talking about how awesome it would be if we could spend the night here in one of the hotels," Naruto informed him with his dopey grin. Kakashi knew it wasn't the best idea, but even Sasuke looked excited at the idea. "Alright, but we all have to pitch in to order two rooms," he said. Naruto cheered and immediately took out his wallet. The three chunin handed Kakashi their wallets and walked from the stall.

"Hello, welcome to the Raku Hotel. Would you like to arrange a room?" the clerk recited at the counter. "No, actually we would like to have two rooms, please." The clerk announced the price and Kakashi handed the equal amount of ryo from each wallet. "Thank you for choosing Raku Hotel for your comfort needs." She handed Kakashi the separate keys and smiled politely.

Naruto grabbed both keys and raced upstairs. "He's so excited," Sakura giggled. "Let's just hope he doesn't wreck both rooms before we even go up the stairs," Kakashi sighed. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi met Naruto waiting impatiently near their hotel rooms. "Calm down, Naruto. Now, sleeping arrangements: the three of us will share one room while Sakura gets the other to herself, okay?" Kakashi unlocked the door only to see two beds. "There's only two beds... and I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Naruto shouted. "I guess someone can share a room with Sakura. There's no use getting sore backs when they're separate beds," Kakashi commented.

Sakura stomped her foot, "Just don't let Naruto share a room with me! I don't want to wake up to him hovering over my bed!" Naruto pouted and pointed at Sasuke. "Then he's not allowed to either!" he replied. Kakashi cracked his knuckles, "Fine, I'll share the room with Sakura. Now we still have the sun high in the sky so why not walk around? Just make sure you come back at a reasonable hour because we're leaving early in the morning."

Naruto threw his backpack in his room and raced down the stairs. "This'll be a good time to take a nice, relaxing bath_,_" Sakura said happily.

"Sasuke and I are going to check out their weapon shops. Will you be okay, Sakura?" She nodded and entered her room.

The sun began to set and Kakashi felt the need to go back to his room and relax for the rest of the night. He opened the door and noticed Sakura reading a book left for visitors to stay entertained. "Good evening." He walked into the bathroom and pulled down his mask to wash his face. When he finished, he unzipped his flak jacket and slipped off his sandals. "I see you're reading a romance novel," he added. Sakura closed the book and placed it back on the windowsill.

"I wish I could have a life just like a romance novel," she admitted. Kakashi laid on his side facing Sakura. "The best kind of romance story is the one you create yourself - not from a book," he replied. Sakura was stunned by Kakashi's reply. He never spoke so poetic before, well, not in front of her atleast. "Did you stay in here the entire day reading?"

Sakura nodded silently. "This whole town collects revenue from Asakusa's entertainment venues. So, yes, I did stay in all day because there wasn't much to see." She stared at Kakashi wondering if he had visited one of the many cathouses in Otafuku, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind.

Kakashi had enough of wasting time trying to sweeten her up. Kakashi sat up and gathered his confidence. "Sakura, do you like me?" _Finally. _Sakura felt her cheeks and ears burn with embarrassment. "_This is what he meant when he asked me what I think of him. Ugh! Why do I have to be so naïve?"_ Kakashi felt his gut make somersaults while he waited patiently for her answer. Why was he feeling so scared?

"I do like you, Kakashi-sensei, but I'm not sure if they are fake or true," she finally answered.

"I'm confused, what do you mean?" he asked, perplexed. Sakura tried to come up with the right words to help him understand. "I would like to get to know you better, so I can make sure my feelings are sincere. I don't want to confuse you and myself by rushing into anything," she clarified. Kakashi's mind was boggled by how mature she was handling the discussion. Kakashi grabbed her hand, "What if on one of our days off, we spend the entire day together. At the end of the night, if you don't feel any sort of spark, we'll forget we ever had this conversation." Sakura gripped his hand and nodded her head. "Alright, Kakashi-sensei."


	8. Confused Yet?

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story! I really like this chapter for some reason, but there is definitely more to come!**

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi quietly slipped from his bed and tip-toed to the bathroom. He turned the faucets and let the bathtub fill with water. He grabbed a towel and quickly removed his mask and clothes. The warm water relaxed his muscles and left him with his thoughts. "_I have two days until my next time off, so that means two days of no sleep. How can I sleep with all this guilt suffocating me?_"He never really thought of her as something other than a student until after he began having dreams about her. Not all of them were sexual, but over half of them were. Everytime he had a dream, he often tried to avoid looking at her due to it still being fresh in his mind. Although he did feel incredibly guilty, for some unknown reason Kakashi was excited to speak with Sakura alone.

Kakashi dipped his face under the water and drowned out all the sounds around him - a couple arguing in the next room, loud footsteps stomping up the stairs, Naruto's snoring across the hall. He closed his eyes and truly felt at peace. His eyes shot open when the doorknob turned and Sakura came into the room. Kakashi grabbed his towel and hastily wrapped it around his face. They both stared uncomfortably at each other for a moment until Sakura closed the door again.

Sakura hobbled toward the bed. "_He could have atleast locked the door! And I just stood there looking like an idiot! I didn't even apologize to him,_" she thought.

Kakashi washed his hair and stepped out of the bathtub. "_Well, this is going to be an awkward walk back. I guess it's only fair for her to see me naked since I've seen her countless times in my dreams._" He dried his body off and slipped into his clothes. She immediately walked to the door as it began to open and stammered,"K-kakashi-sensei! I am so sorry for walking in on you! I didn't know you were in there!" He walked past her and pulled his arms through his flak jacket and zipped it up.

"It's alright, Sakura. I guess the locks here are a bit flimsy. Let's go wake up the two sleeping beauties and head out." Sakura slung her backpack onto her back and walked out the door.

Sasuke was already awake and began feeling uneasy. "_Stupid Naruto was so loud last night. I should have just shared the same room with Sakura,_" he thought. His thoughts then focused solely on Kakashi and Sakura, wondering what they could have talked about during their time alone... or what they were _doing_. His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi entering the room to notify them they of their departure.

"Wake up, Naruto. It's time to go," Sasuke said, pulling the pillow out from under Naruto's head. Naruto squirmed and finally sat up in a daze. "Already? I wanted to get another bowl of ramen before we left." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just get up! You're so annoying." Naruto growled and jumped from his bed. As he zipped up his orange jacket, Naruto frowned, "Man, Kakashi-sensei is so lucky!"

"Why?"

"He got to sleep in the same room as Sakura!" he shouted.

"Why do you bother with it? She doesn't like you that way, yet you continue to advance - why?" Sasuke never understood how anyone could always be shot down, but get right back up and continue to pursue their infatuation.

"You're just trying to make me stop so you can have her for yourself!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke laughed dryly. "You think I like Sakura?"

"Why wouldn't you?! She's so pretty and smart!"

"She's also annoying."

"You think everyone's annoying. You know, now that I think about it, if you're going to try to restore your clan, you'll need to find a girl."

Sasuke frowned. "So?"

"Even though you have all these girls to choose from, you ignore all of them! Soon, they'll all have husbands and boyfriends and you'll have nobody! With your superiority complex, you think you're too good for anyone. Why don't you just marry yourself?" Naruto pulled his arm through his backpack straps and walked out the door before Sasuke could reply. Sasuke ground his teeth and slammed his fist on the bed. Naruto had no right to even speak of Sasuke's goals and he certainly didn't have a right to give him relationship advice. He knew that many of the girls in Konoha ogled him, but most of them didn't quite meet up to his standards. It wasn't that he didn't think they were attractive, he just wanted someone to notice beyond his looks and not constantly ask him out or bother him. Sakura had recently ceased to ask him out for walks and such, but he knew she desperately wanted to. "Girls are hopeless in this village. None of them think with their brains," he muttered and slammed the door behind him.

"Otafuku is so much fun! I hope we go again soon! Maybe I'll go there on one of my days off," Naruto exclaimed, gazing happily at the sky. Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, will Lady Tsunade be upset if you come in late to receive a mission?"

"I come in late a few times, but she never really throws a fit about it." Kakashi picked up his pace to reach Sakura and grabbed her hand. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Kakashi-sensei, not in front of Sasuke and Naruto," she whispered. Kakashi pulled her hand behind his back and smiled, "There, now they can't notice it unless they stand behind us." Her face flushed and her ears burned. His hand had a strong hold onto hers and she couldn't help, but rub her fingers against his palm. "_She seems to be attracted to confident men, but I shouldn't be too forceful that I make her nervous._"

Naruto challenged Sasuke to a race, but Sasuke objected sternly."Ha! You're only refusing because I would definitely win!"

Sasuke hated it when Naruto would bluff like that. "Ugh, why do you have to be a pest?"

Naruto smirked. "Ready?"

"Fine. Yes, I'm ready."

"Go!" Naruto and Sasuke sprinted back to Konoha's entrance. Kakashi and Sakura stayed silent walking towards Konoha. "Those two are just full of energy aren't they?"

"Well, actually, Kakashi-sensei. It's not a very far stretch, how about we race too?" Sakura smiled, mischievously. Kakashi laughed, "You really think you can beat me?" Sakura grinned and raced off. Kakashi faltered, but instantly chased after her. "Such a disrespectful way to start a race!" he huffed, catching up to her. She laughed and picked up her pace. Kakashi could see the entrance and ran with all his energy. He quickly passed Sakura and slowed down at the entrance. Seconds later, Sakura arrived and let out a loud sigh. "You beat me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it seems so," he replied. Sakura playfully punched him and walked passed him. "You barely won, Kakashi-sensei!" she said, looking back.

"Wait!" Kakashi grasped her hand and pulled her beside him, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I'm spending time with Ino and Hinata tonight. The three of us were assigned a mission that we have to do tomorrow." Kakashi released her hand and nodded his head. "Alright, but be careful tomorrow." She smiled and walked away, heading to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Well, it's about time, Sakura!" Ino chided. The two girls sat behind the counter. "H-how are you, Sakura?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hi, guys. I'm sorry I took so long, but we decided to stay the night at Otafuku Gai and I-"

"Wait! Who are 'we'?" Ino broke in. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Naruto. We escorted Madam Asakusa back to her home there." Ino leaned against the counter, "Oh, wow! Otafuku Gai! I loved going to the hot springs there!"

"They actually closed the hot springs there a few months ago," Sakura replied. Ino shook her head in disbelief, but continued the conversation. "Did you have a fun time? Did anything interesting happen while you were there?"

Sakura bit her lip, trying her best not to smile. "No, nothing really happened," she lied. The girls ended the conversation and began creating tactics for their mission.

Kakashi walked to his apartment, only to have Gai waiting outside his door. "Don't you have things to do besides acting as a babysitter for me?" Kakashi asked, clearly annoyed by the constant visits.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing is all." Gai waited as Kakashi unlocked his door and followed him in. Kakashi grabbed a saucepan from his kitchenette and dropped pre-cut dashi into it, ready to make miso soup. "There's not much to say," he muttered. Gai sat down on Kakashi's mattress and tapped his foot irritated. "Are you saying you haven't advanced any further than a friendship with her?" Kakashi turned his attention away from his saucepan. "Why are you so intent on asking about my progress?"

"If she rejects you I would like to know so I can receive my free meals! Maybe there should be a deadline... Yeah, that's it! I'll give you two more weeks and if at the end of the deadline I don't have my love letter, then you owe me my meals!"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, but I promise that you'll be paying for your own meals when the time comes."

"Can you at least tell me what went on with the mission?" Gai begged. Kakashi finished mixing the ingredients and turned off the stove to let it stand. "Before the mission, I barely said anything besides asking what she thought of me, but when we reached Otafuku they all really wanted to spend the night there so I agreed to it. When we were alone in our room, I finally asked her if she had feelings for me. What surprised me was the fact that she took the topic very seriously and meant every word she said."

"What did she say?" Gai asked, he resembled a gossiping school girl. "Well, she said that she liked me, but she wanted to make sure that her feelings were sincere before she actually went on a date with me. So, I told her the next we have a day off we can spend it together... Which is in two days. I'll find out afterwards if she will accept."

"So, in two days, we will find out who wins the bet." Gai smirked and patted Kakashi's shoulder. "Good luck," Gai finished and walked out of Kakashi's apartment. Alone, Kakashi poured himself a bowl of his favorite soup. He pulled down his mask and sipped it slowly.

He thought back to the first time meeting his team and how she stood out. Her pink hair caught his eye instantly and her green eyes shined so brightly. She was so cute when she got pissed with him or Naruto for doing something stupid. But back then, he never took notice of the small things that she did and he kicked himself for it. Although she was there, he focused more of his time on Sasuke and Naruto because they showed the most promise. When she trained under Tsunade, her strength grew immensely. She had so much potential all along.

He smiled when he remembered how soft her hands were. He never wanted to let go of it and yet he didn't know why he felt that way. He was confused and didn't know what to think of this mess he had created. He truly didn't want to hurt her in anyway, but he knew that is how it would end. "_Okay, I can't do this anymore. Next time I see her, I will tell her I'm not interested. I don't care about the stupid bet anymore_."


	9. Promise

The following day, nothing eventful had happened to Kakashi as he did two C-ranked missions with Sasuke and Naruto. All Kakashi could think about was what Sakura could have done on her mission with the other girls. He barely focused on the missions and constantly missed conversations Naruto was having with Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei, you haven't heard anything I've said!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi pushed his thoughts out of his mind and looked down at the angry, whiskered boy.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. What is it?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Nevermind. You won't listen anyway!" Kakashi felt bad, but knew Naruto was right. He was thinking of the right words to tell Sakura tomorrow, so he didn't have to upset her later on.

The three finished their mission and went their separate ways. Kakashi walked into the bar and sat down next to Kurenai - it was a scheduled rant session. Asuma and Gai joined a few minutes later and sat down. "Well, whose first?" Kurenai started. Kakashi hated listening to most of the crap they complained about. Gai sighed and began his rant, "Neji wasn't cooperating with anyone today. We had to escort a relative of the Tsuchikage back to their village and he would only do what he wanted to. He thinks just because he's aJonin he can do anything he wants to. I had to remind him that on this mission I was the leader."

Asuma patted Gai's shoulder sympathetically. "I think we've all had our cocky moments when we became Jonin, too. It'll pass and he'll probably be busy doing his own things, so he'll be out of your hair in due time."

Kurenai scoffed, "Atleast one Hyuuga is climbing up the ladder! Hinata doesn't try hard enough... I wonder how I can build her confidence."

Kakashi thought to himself how these nights at the bar weren't as great as they used to be. Talking about your students was one thing, but constantly complaing about them is another. "Why don't you guys ever talk positively about your teams?" Kakashi blurted. The three turned to Kakashi, shocked by the outburst.

"All I hear are what they are doing wrong and not what they are trying their best at. It seems to me you don't give your students enough credit. Kurenai, if you're so annoyed by Hinata's low self-esteem, why not take the time to notice all her accomplishments and praise her for it? Gai, do you even realize when Neji even received that title? Four days ago. He's just starting out and as long as he isn't endangering the client or his allies, what is the big deal? Let him learn." He threw down his chopsticks and left before his food came to the counter.

The evening sky was a beautiful mixture of orange and red, it was almost a shame that it was going to be dark soon. Kakashi walked to the memorial of fallen shinobi and sat down across from it. "Hey, sorry I haven't visited you in a while, Rin. I would talk to Obito about it, but he doesn't know much about girls," he trailed off. His feet just decided to stop at the memorial while his mind was somewhere else.

"Anyway, I don't know how to put it, but I think I'm doing something wrong. I want to end this bet, but then again, it's a good excuse to talk to her. Not that I need an excuse, I could talk to her anytime, but I'm just confused... She means a lot to me, but I don't want to hurt her. What do you think?" The only response he received was a cool breeze running through his hair and traveling passed the memorial site. He combed his fingers through his silver hair and sat silently._"I guess you can't really help me either._" He left the memorial and walked back to his apartment.

He decided to take his time walking home, allowing himself to observe the beautiful night sky as stars began to visualize. He reached his apartment only to notice the door unlocked. Kakashi reached for a kunai in the holster on his leg and waited quietly. As he heard shuffling in the room, he bursted through the door and threw his kunai.

"Whoa!" Gai barely dodged the kunai.

"What the hell? What are you doing in my apartment!" Kakashi yelled.

Gai pulled the kunai from the wall and set it down on the table. "I'm sorry to have surprised you, but I was worried about you!"

"Gai, I'm not some stupid, little kid. Will you stop intruding in my personal affairs? Don't you have a life outside of tormenting me?" Gai seemed hurt after Kakashi's remark, but smiled. "Kakashi, what's really going on?"

Kakashi felt like tearing his hair out. "I'm fine! Just because I'm tired of hearing you three rant doesn't mean that anything is going on!"

"It's about the bet, isn't it?"

Kakashi was silent, but finally let his guard down,"That's not really it... Even before we did this bet I haven't been feeling like myself. I tried so hard to figure out what was bothering me, but I would just get frustrated." Kakashi's sight fell to the floor to avoid Gai's gaze.

Gai grabbed Kakashi's face and smirked, "You need to start thinking about what you want, Kakashi. Stop worrying about what others think and focus on you for a few days; you'll probably figure out what's been bothering you and lift that heavy weight off your shoulders." Gai turned to the door and began to leave.

"Wait!"

Gai looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh, you kept your window open. I've been here for awhile, you should really do your dishes - what a mess!" Gai laughed. The door shut behind him and Kakashi sighed. "_Why is it always me that has to deal with the lunatics?_"

Kakashi woke up suddenly feeling as if someone was staring directly at him. He sat up and observed his surroundings. He rose from the bed and walked out of his room. Quietly, he treaded through the small hallway of the apartment building. He moved stealthily around the corner and found what had aroused him from his slumber. A small, dark figure stood at the end of the next hallway staring blankly at the wall. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked. The figure turned slowly and walked toward him. With each step, the lamps in the hallway glowed with an unnatural light. The figure stopped only inches away from Kakashi's face. His eyes widened as the lights grew brighter, showing the shadow's features. Her mouth curved into a soft smile, "Kakashi."He felt his stomach lurch as she spoke his name.

"Rin?" he whispered. Rin's smile widened. Her brown eyes held sympathy, but still shined brightly through the dim lighting. "How are you here? You're dead!" Kakashi could barely speak. Rin grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. "You've grown so much... You're so old," she joked. Kakashi said nothing; he only waited for her to speak again.

"Remember how Obito used to pick fights with you and constantly remind you he was going to become the next Hokage and you would be his lap dog?" Kakashi nodded solemnly. "One of your students is almost an exact copy of him - they could be clones!" She laughed to herself and fixed her eyes onto Kakashi. She slowly raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "I'm so happy to have seen you again." Kakashi held her hand and felt his eyes begin to swell. "I'm so sorry, Rin. I never meant to-" Rin placed a finger to his lips and hushed softly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him. "You don't need to apologize, Kakashi. Life is too short to keep beating yourself up over what happened." She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Kakashi, all I've ever wanted for you was to see you happy. I've watched you lately and you seem confused. Promise to make the right decision. Promise to find someone that will make you happy..."

Her appearance began to distort. Her short, brown hair grew a few inches and changed to a pink hue and her large, brown eyes turned green. She had transformed into Sakura. "And promise never to forget Obito and I... If you ever need to talk... You know where we are..." Suddenly, her body began to dissipate until she had vanished entirely. Kakashi's vision blurred as the darkness enclosed around him.

Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself laying in his bed. _Just a dream._ Sunlight peeked through his blinds and illuminated his room. He climbed out of bed and picked up the frame holding Team Minato's picture. "I promise, Rin..."


	10. His Face

Kakashi stayed inside his room for a large portion of the day. He washed the pile of dirty dishes and cleaned up the trash from the floor. "_It hasn't looked this clean since I first stepped foot here_," he thought. Kakashi turned to the clock hanging on his wall - five o'clock. He sweeped the floor, for the third time, and began preparing some miso soup. When it had settled, he decided to go find Sakura. "_This is the day that will decide who wins the bet. I've got to try my hardest._" Honestly, he didn't care about the bet, but mostly what Sakura's answer was going to be. After the dream he had, he wanted to follow through with Rin's wishes and hold to his promise.

Sakura opened the door to her bedroom and checked the time - quarter passed five - she still had time to wash her face and dab a little make-up on. Mebuki passed Sakura's open door and peered in to see Sakura at her mirror. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

Sakura scowled at her mother, "Mom! Stop bugging me! I'm stopping by a friend's house." Mebuki smiled and went on her way. Sakura sighed and closed her door. She had lied to Kakashi about staying in during their stay in Otafuku Gai. Sakura bent down and grabbed a small bag from under her bed. She then pulled out a beautiful, crocheted dress and slipped it on over her body. She noticed it in one of the shops near the Raku Hotel and fell in love with it. She brushed her hair thoroughly and parted it to the side, letting her hair hang over one shoulder.

She didn't want her parents to interrogate her on where she was heading, so she snuck out her window, heading for Kakashi's home.

Shit.

Kakashi rushed to his bathroom and checked himself out before answering his door. _Ehh, whatever. _He prepared the miso soup and placed two bowls on the table and went acrossed the room to the door. "Hi," he said nervously.

Sakura smiled, "Hi, Kakashi-sensei." He lead her through the door and closed it behind her. Sakura looked around his room. "_Funny, I thought it would be a lot messier,_" she thought to herself. He pulled out her chair and Sakura happily sat down.

"So we're having your home-made miso soup?" she asked.

Kakashi began pouring the soup evenly, "Yes, my father used to make it all the time for me when I was younger. I memorized it to the best of my knowledge; I hope you like it!" He sat across from her and placed his bowl on the table. "_Watch him... Watch him, dammit!_" She waited patiently as Kakashi began to eat.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, innocently. Sakura quickly picked up her soup bowl and began slurping down the miso. She turned her head slightlly only to find the entire bowl covering his face. _You've got to be kidding me. _She finished her bowl and stood abruptly.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked through slurps.

Sakura slapped the bowl from his hands spilling it onto my floor. Kakashi gasped, "My miso!" Kakashi quickly retrieved the bowl from under the table and set it back onto the table. "Ah, why did you have to spill it?" He turned to Sakura noticing her shocked expression.

"_His face... It's so... GORGEOUS!_" she thought. Kakashi took her silence as a negative response to his bare face and began pulling his mask back over his face.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei! Why are you pulling your mask back up?!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi blinked, confused. "Well, you're silence wasn't really wanting me to keep it off," he replied. Sakura apologized immediately and walked towards him. She gently stroked his chiseled jaw and watched as small laugh lines formed when he smiled. Kakashi watched in amusement as she stared, stupified by his exposed face.

"Is this what we're going to be doing all night, Sakura?" he called out, snapping her out of her trance-like stupor. Sakura blushed and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei... I was just surprised. Your face is so smooth!"

"Yeah, it's called _shaving_," he joked. Kakashi led her to the bed and bent down for their eyes to meet. He leaned in closely as Sakura pouted her lips - she was ready to kiss. Kakashi quickly poked her forehead and laughed, "Sorry, but later. I have to clean up the miso on the floor." Sakura laughed nervously as she watched Kakashi clean. He threw the soiled rag over the sink and jumped onto his bed. Sakura leaned back,laying next to him.

Kakashi positioned himself onto his side, facing her. "What do you want to do?" he asked. Sakura shrugged, "I don't know... It seems so weird to be hanging out with you like this... But, in a good way." Kakashi brushed his fingers through her hair, "You look really pretty in that dress." A smile crept onto her face and she couldn't hide the red hue on her cheeks. Kakashi's heart pounded against his chest as he leaned forward. He parted his lips and pressed them against Sakura's. He shifted, pulling off his sandals and climbed on top of her. He gazed down at her beautiful face and kissed her softly on the forehead. She pushed his face down and tilted her head - she would have never thought she'd be kissing Kakashi a few years ago. Kakashi sat up for a moment and unzipped his flak jacket, throwing it onto the floor.

He grazed his teeth against her bottom lip and bit down lightly and rubbed the tip of his tongue against her lips. Sakura was surprised, but opened her mouth - inviting him in. Kakashi nudged her tongue with his and began unzipping her dress from the back. Sakura immediately pulled away, "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I don't think I'm ready to go any further."

Kakashi rose from the bed and held her delicate face in his large hands. "It's alright, we don't have to. Would you like me to give you a back rub?" Sakura nodded and sighed as Kakashi pressed his palms against her back. He spent a few minutes on her back and moved up to her shoulders. "I don't think my dad has ever done anything this nice for my mom," Sakura joked. Kakashi chuckled and kissed the back of her head. Sakura leaned back and rested in his arms. "I wasn't finished," Kakashi stated.

Sakura giggled, "It's okay, Kakashi-sensei. It felt great, but you can do it later."

"You know you can just call me Kakashi when we're alone, Sakura," he said, calmly. Sakura bent her head back, gazing up at her sensei. "Alright, but it'll take me a while to get used to it.!" He poked her forehead playfully and smiled.

"Oh, Sakura, what time do you need to get home?" Kakashi checked the time, disheartened by how fast it had rolled by.

"I can always tell my mom that I'm spending the night at a friend's house and hurry back here."

"I don't want to get you in trouble," he retorted. Sakura rolled over and smiled, "It's okay, really! Besides, it's only one night not a whole week!" Kakashi nodded and the two walked towards the door.

"Come back quickly," Kakashi whispered in her ear. Sakura laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

As she shut the door behind her, she bumped into Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke! Um, hi!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What were you doing in Kakashi's room so late?"

Sakura laughed loudly and turned to the exit. "Oh, I had to ask him an important question, but he answered it and now I am on my way home! Goodbye, Sasuke!" She trotted away and raced down the stairs to notify her parents.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Sasuke thought. He passed Kakashi's room and headed for his own apartment, ready to rest. "_I'm going to have to look into this..._"


	11. Taking It Slow?

Sakura informed her parents of her plan and rushed back to Kakashi's apartment. To avoid any other confrontations, Sakura jumped to his window and tapped on the glass. Kakashi slid the window open and helped her in. "Why are you coming through the window?" he chuckled.

"Sasuke caught me walking out your door... I told him that I had to ask you a question and ran down the stairs before he could reply." Kakashi's stomach twisted, but he pushed his uneasiness aside. She leaped onto him and kissed him, "What do you want to do, Kakashi-sensei? I'm sorry... Kakashi?" she asked. Kakashi held her up and walked around his room. "There's so much we can do!"

"Like what?' She was pleased to know he had something planned.

"Well, we could go and walk around the village, but I kinda' like the solitude we have going on right now." He winked flirtatiously.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and pouted, "Well, if you don't have anything, I do!" She jumped from his lap and began rummaging through his things.

"Ehh, what are you doing?" he asked. Sakura ignored his question and continued searching.

The picture frame that Kakashi had held that morning caught her attention. "Hey, this is your old team..." She picked it up and saw the irritated expression in Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi waited quietly as she studied the photograph. She turned to Kakashi and smiled, "Even as a kid you wore a mask!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Sakura desperately wanted to ask him what had happened, but didn't want to upset him.

Kakashi peered down at the picture over Sakura's shoulder and smiled at Obito's glaring look. "Obito absolutely hated getting his picture taken - especially with me right beside him," he said aloud. Sakura turned to face him and handed him the picture.

"You two were like Naruto and Sasuke then?" she guessed. He nodded and grinned as a few memories crossed his mind. "Minato-sensei and Rin were always annoyed by our constant bickering, but they knew it was our way of expressing our fondness. Their deaths have taught me so many things and have changed me for the better. You, Naruto and Sasuke have also helped me pass certain obstacles in my life as well; I'm truly grateful to have you all in my life."

He set the picture down on his nightstand as Sakura crawled on top of him. "Kakashi, I know you want to do some intimate things, but I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay, Sakura. I can wait until you're ready." He tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"I think if we do small things at first, I'll get comfortable faster." Kakashi nodded as he began playing with the ends of her hair.

"Anything in mind?" he asked.

Sakura's cheeks grew red. "We could take a bath together?" Her gaze drifted away from his and returned back - waiting for his answer.

He hadn't taken a bath with a woman since his late teens. _God, he's getting old._ "It's a great idea. Follow me to the bathroom." Kakashi grasped her hand and led her to his small bathroom. He turned on the water faucets and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his muscular body. Sakura nervously shuffled around the bathroom as Kakashi stripped down to his boxers. He motioned her to come close and unzipped the back of her dress. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and let the dress fall to the floor. Kakashi noticed how her body was much different than the one he had pictured in his dreams. Her breasts were perky, but of average size for her age and her slim figure was more toned and less curvy. He unstrapped her bra and dropped it near her dress. They stared at each other for a short moment until Sakura looked away embarrassed.

Kakashi pulled her close to him, "Don't be shy. I think you look beautiful." He kissed her lightly and pulled down his boxers. Sakura tried her best to avoid his privates, but took a short moment to actually see what it looked like. She watched as Kakashi kissed her stomach and lowered her panties simultaneously. They fell around her ankles, "_Good idea that I shaved today_,_" she thought. _Kakashi turned the faucets off and walked her to the tub. She climbed over and sat in the warm water. Kakashi joined her seconds later. The tub was a bit cramped, but it gave Kakashi an excuse to wrap his legs around her.

"I want to wash your hair, Kakashi," she mumbled. Kakashi agreed and handed her the soap. She stood on her knees and began pouring water from a small bowl that was near the tub. Kakashi closed his eyes as his hair began to cling to his face. She lathered the shampoo in her hands and tilted his head up. "I don't want the soap to get in your eyes, so stay still," she stated. She reached above him and began rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. He opened his eyes and watched as her breasts bounced slightly with each movement she made. He could feel himself stiffen as she rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Sakura glanced down and blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said, blushing as well.

"It's alright, I mean, as long as it's because you like what I have," she replied shyly.

He scooted closer and kissed her tenderly. As he kissed her, he raised his hand and placed it on her breast, squeezing it gently. She smoothed down his wet hair and rubbed her hands down his back. He kissed her neck, sending chills down Sakura's spine. She exhaled loudly and held him tightly. Kakashi nipped her neck teasingly and licked down to her collarbone. He noticed small goosebumps appearing on her skin and smiled; the sight of them amused him. "_I wonder if..._" Kakashi reached his hand down between her legs and began rubbing her thighs. "Kakash-"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything until you tell me to," he reassured her. He desperately wanted to hear her tell him to continue - his cock ached terribly. "_She seems to be ready, but nervous. I'll have to change that._" Kakashi leaned forward and ran his tongue over Sakura's breast, groping the other in his hand and circling his thumb over her nipple. A small moan emerged from her throat as he did the same with his tongue to her other nipple - he could tell he was pushing the right buttons and continued. He kissed her breast and went down below the water and licked her inner thighs. She moaned loudly and clutched her thighs together, trapping Kakashi's head underwater. Kakashi frantically waved his arms until she relaxed her grip and sat up, gasping for breath. "Kakashi, I'm so sorry! You surprised me!"

Kakashi shook his head, "It's okay, Sakura." He started laughing hysterically.

"What's... so funny?" Sakura was confused by his sudden fit. "It's just so funny! I wasn't expecting to receive a vicegrip around my neck!" he laughed. Sakura smiled and soon began laughing herself. Kakashi laughed so hard small tears began rolling down his cheeks; something that had not happened in a very long time.

They dressed themselves, exited the bathroom and headed toward Kakashi's bed. Sakura plopped down and motioned Kakashi to join her. Kakashi hurried to turn off the light and jumped in beside her. Sakura laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically as Kakashi held her in his arms. Her eyes began to droop and she slowly closed them.

"Oh, Sakura, I completely forgot to ask you!" Sakura's eyes shot open.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled, "Are your feelings _sincere_?" Sakura scrunched up her nose and laughed. "Oh, well I don't know, Kakashi-sensei! Maybe one, last kiss will help me decide," she teased.

Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back, with a smile plastered on his face. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed her forehead against his. "Yes, sensei, I'd love to be with you."


	12. An Unusual Rival

Naruto heard a light knock on his door. "_Great, someone just having to bother me on my day off!_" he thought. Standing in his doorway, Sasuke leaned against the entrance.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked rudely. Sasuke walked passed him and stood next to his table.

"Naruto, this may sound weird, but have you noticed Kakashi and Sakura lately?" Naruto pondered for a moment and shrugged. Sasuke huffed, "_Of course he wouldn't, he's so oblivious."_

"Why are you asking me?"

"Last night when I was heading to my room, Sakura walked out of Kakashi's place. When I questioned her she immediately answered that she had just asked him a question, but I don't feel like she was telling the truth."

"So, why are you talking to me about it?"

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, "I want you to help me spy on them today."

Naruto laughed, "You don't have to act so serious about it! She probably **_was_** just asking him a question! And besides, why do you care anyway?"

Sasuke bit the side of his cheek. "Are you blind? During our mission with them they constantly were right beside each other! Dating between lower and higher ranks is strictly prohibited! Do you want to lose Kakashi as your teacher?" Naruto never knew about the regulations that pertained to dating.

"Wait you think they're dating? They can't be! Sakura and Kakashi-sensei never would do that - they know better!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's table and smirked, "Just help me watch them today." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke out the door.

Kakashi opened his eyes and stretched. Sakura stirred for a moment, but fell back to sleep. He quietly crawled out of bed and began preparing breakfast. As he cooked, he would constantly look back at Sakura making sure she was still asleep. He hurried through the eggs and began boiling water. As the water boiled, Kakashi poured the rice and stirred. "_I'm starving! Since she threw my miso on the floor I haven't eaten anything!_" His stomach growled on cue and Kakashi raced through the rice and spooned it into each of their bowls adding the egg on top.

He gently nudged her shoulder. Sakura's eyes flickered and she sluggishly rose from the bed. "Good morning," he sang. He presented her the bowl of rice and sat down next to her in the bed.

"Aw, you made me breakfast?" she gushed. Kakashi handed her chopsticks and began eating as well. "How long have you been up?" she asked between bites.

"Oh, since about seven. I'm always up this early though."

Sakura almost choked on a clump of rice. "Then why are you so late each time we have a mission?!"

Kakashi laughed, "Well, I get so busy running errands around town that I lose track of time!" Sakura glared at Kakashi and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his sore arm and innocently stared at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You're such a jerk!" she joked. They continued to eat, talking about their plans for the day. "It is our day off. Why don't we go out for a while?" Kakashi requested.

Sakura frowned, "But what if people see us?"

Kakashi twirled a pink strand of hair around his finger. "What? In the day time we're just sensei and student. At night, we can be something so much more intimate." Sakura blushed slightly and watched as Kakashi walked to the bathroom. When he entered the room again, he had already slipped his mask over his face. Sakura had almost forgotten that he wore it. "How many people have seen your face, Kakashi?"

"Only you and my father," he answered.

"No way! That's impossible!"

"Really! I'm not lying! I've always worn this! Okay maybe a few people I don't remember."

She slipped the mask below his chin and kissed him. "I just wanted to kiss you one last time before we leave your room."

"Oh, right. Do you want to go through the window again?" he asked. She realized that going through the window would cause less suspicion. Besides, she had to get something new on instead of her dress. She nodded and jumped through the window.

Sasuke and Naruto paced back and forth by the apartment building. "It's passed one o'clock! What's he doing?!" Naruto exclaimed. As he finished speaking, the door bursted open, revealing Kakashi's spiky, silver hair. Naruto and Sasuke jumped above and out of Kakashi's sight watching him leave. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Let's begin, Naruto!"

(Thirty minutes later)

Kakashi had walked through the town greeting everyone he passed. Sasuke and Naruto kept their distance watching carefully in case he felt their presence. "See! He's heading for Sakura's house!" Sasuke whispered, both boys hovering behind a building. Kakashi waited patiently on her stairs and began reading his book.

"Ha! He's reading his pervy book! Sakura wouldn't let him do that if they were together!" Naruto acknowledged. Sasuke ignored the comment and watched as Sakura left her home and the two walked together down the path exchanging small talk.

"When I arrived home, my mom told me that Tsunade wanted me to practice my medical ninjutsu at Konoha Hospital. Would you like to come assist me, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked. Kakashi nodded his head and followed her.

There were many patients at the hospital today and Sakura quickly became swamped with them coming in and out. "Hello, sir, what is your problem today?" she asked.

"Well, I've been having trouble getting up and walking around," the old man said. Kakashi leaned against the wall and watched as the man lifted his legs letting Sakura observe.

"Your joints don't seem to be red or swollen... I want you to go home and cut down on sugars and carbs. If the discomfort continues, please come back to see me." The old man thanked her and walked out. "Next!" she called. A heavily pregnant woman came through the door followed by her husband. "Hello, how may I assist you?" she asked.

The pregnant woman took her time sitting down and sighed, "I've been having painful cramps in my legs while I'm trying to sleep! I wake up my husband because I scream at how painful they are."

Sakura nodded her head, "All I can say is try eating more bananas or other food filled with potassium. If that doesn't help then you'll have to consult your midwife. Please be careful, and congratulations your baby!" The woman waved goodbye and the couple left the room.

"You've got a lot on your plate today," Kakashi observed. Sakura turned to Kakashi and smiled briefly. "Yeah, it's either a feast or famine here. I either have so much to do or absolutely nothing."

As they continued to talk, Sasuke and Naruto peeped their heads up against the window. "Sasuke, this is so boring. We could be training right now, but were just stalking her teammates!" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke turned his head sharply and scowled at Naruto, "Then go train! I know something's up and I'm staying to watch!" Naruto stood up and walked away heading towards the training grounds.

"_I'll find out! Even if I have to follow you all night, Kakashi._"

(Four hours later)

Sasuke desperately had to go to the bathroom and his stomach growled from not eating all day. "_I've got to keep going! Once Kakashi is alone, I will confront him!_"

As the two walked back to Sakura's home, she grabbed his wrist and whispered quietly, "You do realize we have been followed everywhere we went today, Kakashi."

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll take care of it," Kakashi answered. Sakura opened her front door and waved goodbye to him.

"Good night, Kakashi," she said, sweetly.

"Good night, Sakura." She closed the door and sat down at the dinner table ready to eat with her family.

Kakashi walked down the steps only to be greeted by a pensive Sasuke. "Why have you been following me?" Kakashi hid the worry from his expression. Sasuke motioned for Kakashi to walk with him.

They entered a small alleyway. "What do you want, Sasuke?" he inquired.

"I want to know the truth!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, how about you be a bit more specific?"

"What's going on between you and Sakura!" Sasuke's dark, hard eyes locked onto Kakashi.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sas-"

"Don't try to lie to me! I'm not naïve like Naruto! I can see that something's there!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. "Even if there was something going on - why the hell would you care this much? You've shot down every offer she has given you." Sasuke stayed silent, not sure what to say.

Kakashi continued, "Oh, I get it now. You're jealous about the fact that she hasn't paid much attention to you lately. You expect everyone to kneel before you, but you're not the Hokage - you're just an egotistical asshole."

"That's not true you bastard! Sakura doesn't mean a damn thing to me and I am _definitely_ not jealous of the likes of you!" Sasuke began tightening his fists and grinding his teeth.

"If it's not true then why are you trying to interrogate me?"

"It's prohibited for two shinobi of different ranks to date! Especially with a thirteen year age gap between the two!"

Kakashi rubbed his temples. _Idiot._ "I know that, Sasuke. Next time you want to scold me, make up a better excuse." Kakashi turned his back away from Sasuke and walked to his apartment building.

Don't say it, Sasuke. Don't say it, Sasuke.

"I love Sakura and I'll be damned if she ends up with a lecher like you!" Sasuke blurted.


	13. Happy Anniversary

Kakashi whipped his head back to Sasuke. "You **_love _**her?!"

Sasuke shut his mouth and didn't reply. Kakashi stood in disbelief. "How could you? You have never showed any kind of feelings like that towards her. I mean she would ask you out so often... why didn't you ever accept?"

Sasuke turned away. He didn't know why he blurted that out and he felt extremely embarrassed by it. Kakashi couldn't let him snatch Sakura away from him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but she's already seeing someone."

"It's you, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, his voice broke.

Kakashi hesitated, but shook his head, "Yes."

Sasuke, humiliated beyond belief, turned on his heels. He stopped for a moment and peered over his shoulder, "I won't tell anyone, but don't expect me not to try to win her heart back."

"We'll just see about that," Kakashi said, coldly. Sasuke smirked and walked back to his home.

(Four days later)

Kakashi knocked on the door and waited patiently. "Yeah?" Gai poked his head out slightly.

"Hey, Gai! What's up?" Kakashi said, cheerfully.

Gai raised his eyebrows. "Uh, I'm not doing much. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, I just wanted you to see this!" Kakashi handed him a folded piece of paper. Gai opened the paper and read it to himself:

"_Dear Kakashi, I am so happy to have spent today with you! I hope you enjoyed the miso soup - I know it's your favorite. Please be safe on your next mission because I'll kill you if you get hurt! The next time we go out can we please go to a small, secluded area because I would like to spend some time together to have a picnic._

-Sakura"

Gai looked passed the paper at Kakashi. "Don't look so smug, Kakashi."

"How do you know that I look smug?"

"I can just tell, okay?" Gai glanced down at the paper again and handed it back to Kakashi. "So, this means that...?"

"Yeah, I won the bet."

Gai immediately raised his fist in the air. "You may have won, but I promise that the power of youth will always be superior! I will defeat you in the next battle!"

"Which will be three months from now. I hope you can survive," Kakashi replied. Gai clenched his fist and slammed the door on Kakashi.

(Two months later)

Water began bubbling over the pot's rim and poured down onto the floor. "Shit!" Kakashi raced over to the pot and quickly carried it to the sink. _Hot! Hot! Hot! God, that's hot!_ Kakashi waved his hands frantically trying to cool them down.

Time passed and Kakashi had finished boiling, baking and sautéing all the food. The table was crowded with plates and bowls filled with delicious food - the aroma filled his room.

"Something smells great," Sakura announced, walking into his room. Kakashi covered her eyes with his hands and led her to the table.

"Happy anniversary!" he laughed, removing his hands and taking his seat. Sakura gasped, she licked her lips and picked up her chopsticks. They enjoyed the meal and slurped down each noodle, sipped each soup and chowed down on each rice bowl.

"Kakashi, that was so delicious! I was wondering why you kept me busy all day!"

Kakashi smiled and began stacking the dishes in the sink. Sakura stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you want seconds, Sakura?" Kakashi joked.

Sakura shook her head and leaned against him. "Come lay down with me," she giggled.

He placed the last dish in the sink and sauntered to the bed. He draped one arm over her chest and stared at her lovingly. "Kakashi, thank you for making the dinner. It was a wonderful anniversary present."

"Oh, that? That wasn't much. It only took half of the day and large amount of planning to keep you occupied," he teased. Sakura smiled and snuggled herself close to him - her lips pressed against his ear.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

He faced her, "Ready for what?" he asked, dumbfounded. It clicked in his mind as he watched her blush.

_Oh, she's ready._

Kakashi slowly climbed on top of her small frame. "Are you sure? We don't have to."

Sakura nodded her head and breathed in deeply.

He held her face gently and kissed her beautiful mouth. She parted her lips and slid her tongue into his mouth and massaged his own. He unzipped her red top and slipped his hand underneath her bra. As he stroked her breast, Sakura pressed her tongue against his neck; her hot breath caused Kakashi to shiver with pleasure. During the heated moment, Sakura pushed Kakashi over and positioned herself on top of him.

He watched as she pulled her red top off and unhooked her bra. Kakashi reached for her breasts and squeezed them. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Sakura moaned as Kakashi rose from the bed and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked slowly and teasingly causing her to glance down at him. Her green eyes became hazy and her breathing became shallow.

"Kakashi, please take me," she mumbled. She crawled off of him and spread her legs. Kakashi immediately pulled off her shorts and underwear. He kissed her stomach down to the beginning of her vulva. She moaned quietly as his tongue ran down and up against her lips. Kakashi began to suck on her clit and she whimpered - she was going to go crazy if she couldn't have him. He crawled up to her, his bedroom eyes looking down at her beautiful body. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His hips grinded against hers, although he still wore his boxers, Sakura could feel his shaft rubbing against her.

She could feel his fingers traveling down to her loins. Kakashi slid two fingers inside of her and massaged her inner walls. "You're so tight, " he surmised; his voice was seductive and smooth. He continued to massage her until he knew she was ready. He pulled his fingers out and kneeled in front of her.

"Here it goes," he said, calmly. He pushed the tip against her and slowly pushed it inside of her. Sakura stayed silent, breathing deeply as each inch filled her. Kakashi sighed loudly as his hips finally met the back of her thighs. "Go slow, please," she whispered. He nodded and carefully moved in and out of her. She watched as he closed his eyes and moaned. However, the slow movements he performed only caused him to become frustrated. He didn't understand why she wanted him to go slow - was she trying to tease him? He plunged deeply inside of her feeling her back arch into him. She whimpered softly as he pulled her legs over his shoulders.

"Sakura, I _need_ to go faster," Kakashi begged. Sakura placed her arms over her head and nodded. Kakashi took the chance and rocked his hips against her at a faster pace. She closed her eyes and moaned; her breasts bounced with each thrust. He increased his speed, feeling waves of pleasure surge up his spine and continue until he felt the sensation he had craved for. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. His heart began to race as his climax approached, he pounded his pelvis against her as his orgasm took control of his body. He thrusted a few more times and finally collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"How was it? Did you enjoy it?" Kakashi panted.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Considering all the horror stories about losing your virginity, I enjoyed most of it. But, I still feel a bit-"

"This was your first time?" Kakashi interrupted. Sakura nodded shyly. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were just making me go slow because you were teasing me!"

Sakura giggled, "Kakashi, it's alright. Even though I'm a little sore right now, I'm glad my first time was with you." Kakashi grasped her hand and kissed it firmly. "I love you," he whispered against her skin. Her face flushed again. "_He just said 'I love you'! Don't sit there like an idiot! Say it back!_" she thought.

"I love you too, Kakashi."

He rolled onto his side and cuddled against her warm body. The two lovers both drifted off to sleep holding each other tightly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey there! I want to apologize for the last two chapters including this one too! I've been really busy lately and I seem to be suffering from writer's block! :O Anyway, this is pretty much my first time ever really writing any kind of sexual encounters before so I apologize if there was not enough foreplay or it moved too fast for anyone to enjoy it haha. I think since Kakashi hasn't done anything sexual in a while he probably got too excited. XD Oh, and this is not at all going along with the actual manga/anime of Naruto. Sasuke should have already left Konoha, but he hasn't. In this story he is still living in Konoha and has never left. Naruto hasn't really done anything with Jiraiya either (but this story isn't really about Naruto lol). **

**Okay done talking. I hope you're really enjoying this story though because I'm having a lot of fun writing it!**


	14. I'm So Sorry

Time had passed quickly, and the two celebrated their fourth month together. Kakashi enjoyed his time with her, but constantly looked over his shoulder. Sasuke had kept the secret to himself, but Kakashi was wary of what he was planning.

Soon, Sakura's sexual desires became much more open and most of the nights were spent with her lover. After each session, she would step into her clothes and kiss Kakashi farewell. If only she could be closer to him without the worry of everyone watching, whispering, _knowing. _

"Get your own place? What nonsense are you speaking?" Mebuki continued washing the morning dishes.

"I just thought since I'm getting older I can take on the responsibility of having my own home."

Mebuki glared at her husband, hoping he would change their daughter's mind. "Sakura, a place of your own will take massive responsibility! You'll have to make your own meals, clean up after yourself, pay rent and so much more that a sixteen year old girl may not fully understand!" Kizashi felt strange lecturing his daughter.

"I'm a shinobi now! I'm smart enough to memorize recipes and I'm not a slob. I do missions too which will help pay the rent. I can do this!"

Mebuki sighed, "You're growing up too fast, Sakura. You're still so young and I won't get to see you as often as I would like to." Mebuki knew she was being selfish, but Sakura, being her only child, didn't want to let her go.

"I'll come by often, I promise! You two are my parents I'd miss you too much if I stayed away for a while," Sakura replied. Mebuki smiled softly and continued the dishes. Kizashi stood behind his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, Sakura, we'll think about it. But, if you do get your own apartment, you have to make sure to visit us often. Understand?"

Sakura jumped from her chair and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, guys! I'm going to show you how responsible I can be and then you'll have to believe in me!" She ran out the door heading to Kakashi's place for the good news.

It took many days of persuasion for her parents to decide, but they finally broke and let her live by herself.

Her apartment was four doors down from Kakashi's and she barely stepped foot into it. Over the course of three weeks, she had slept in Kakashi's bed each night. However, Sakura's demeanor changed. She became irritable and barely ate. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles from lack of sleep and she snapped at Kakashi for the smallest things.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, innocently.

She turned the doorknob and turned sharply away from him. "Why do you always need to know where I'm going?" she muttered. Before he could argue back, she slammed the door behind her.

Sasuke watched as she stepped out of Konoha Hospital; he took note on her disgruntled appearance. "Hi, Sakura, how have you been?" he greeted. Her tired eyes focused on the smile plastered to his face.

"Hello, Sasuke. I'm fine... I'm just going back to my place." _Her place. Kakashi's place - what's the difference? _She shuffled her feet towards the apartment complex.

"Why don't I join you tonight?" His granite eyes hid his intentions well; Sakura couldn't read him.

"I can't. I'm busy with stuff." Before she could turn, Sasuke yanked her arm causing her to fall into him.

"Let me take care of you, Sakura. I can treat you better," he whispered.

Sakura immediately tried to pull away. "Get away from me!" She struggled with his grasp and finally pushed him to the ground. He called her name, but Sakura raced to Kakashi's room. She whipped the door open and caught her breath. As her breathing stabilized, she could feel Kakashi's eyes on her.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do. I've been hiding something from you for a while..."

An overwhelming silence took hold of them. Neither one could speak due to the thoughts racing in each of their minds. His voice broke the dead air, "You've been acting strange lately. You get so angry with me over such minor things. I love you and I want to know what's bothering you."

Her body tensed as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. Something felt terribly wrong. He was speaking, but she could not hear his words. Pain swelled in her back and stomach as if she was being crushed. Her chest heaved up and down while her legs began shaking. She screamed in agony as the pain grew more severe. Kakashi felt his pants cling to his legs as if warm water poured onto him. He watched in shock as Sakura's face turned chalk-white and she collapsed in his arms. He looked down to see a massive amount of blood collecting onto the wood floor and more trickling down Sakura's legs. Sakura opened her eyes and snapped her head forward; vomit poured onto the floor. She clung to his sleeves and dug her nails into the cloth. Her eyelids became heavy and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Rattled by the event, Kakashi scooped Sakura into his arms and dashed out the window heading to Tsunade's room. He kicked open the door and Tsunade instantly stood up from her desk. "What the hell, Ka-"

"Don't worry about the door! Sakura's bleeding everywhere! There's blood all over her! Please, Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade's flesh crawled at the sight of the blood covering Kakashi and Sakura, but ran out the room motioning Kakashi to follow her to the surgical unit. Shizune noticed the two and sprang into action.

"Lady Tsunade, what do you need?" she yelled.

Tsunade continued forward and slid the door open to a room just for certain occurences as what was happening. "Lay her down on the floor! Shizune, gather Migaki, Oyone, Kito and race back here immediately!" Shizune sped off.

Kakashi placed Sakura onto the center of the square seal and stood back. Tsunade pulled a few strands of hair from Sakura's scalp and scattered them across each corner of the square. Shizune arrived moments later and each medical-nin kneeled at each corner of the sealing square.

"Hurry!" Tsunade yelled, backing away from the seal. The four clapped their hands together and slammed them to the floor. "Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu!"

they yelled in unison.

After several hours, Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Her body was extremely weak and she could only glance over to see Kakashi sitting next to the bed. Her lips trembled, trying her best to speak. Kakashi rubbed his eyes and noticed Sakura's green eyes. A smile bloomed onto his face and he clenched her small hand into his.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Where are we?" Her voice strained - she felt exhausted. Tsunade walked into the room before Kakashi answered and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Well, we're glad to see you're awake, Sakura. You really scared us!" Tsunade's eyes darted back to Kakashi. "You continue to rest, Sakura. Kakashi, can I speak to you out in the hall?"

Kakashi followed her out to the hallway. "Why did this happen, Tsunade?" Kakashi questioned, his anxiety was at its peak.

Tsunade crossed her arms and stared solemnly at Kakashi. "Sakura suffered a miscarriage, Kakashi. She lost a lot of blood and will have to rest for the next few days."

Was this joke? No, it couldn't be one - he saw the blood himself. His mind began overflowing with thoughts wondering how it had to happen this way.

Tsunade's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Tell me what's going on, Kakashi."

He thought of the repercussions of his act, but knew Tsunade would be able to see through his lies.

He broke, "Sakura and I... Have been sleeping with each other for the past two months and-"

Tsunade's fist plowed into Kakashi's cheek sending him crashing into the wall. Kakashi knocked down priceless paintings from the walls as he spiraled passed people and finally toppled over a desk. He stumbled back over to Tsunade, his jaw ached terribly, but what could he do?

"What the hell's wrong with you?! You know what happens when regulations are ignored!"

"It's not what you think! She was consenting the entire time and I didn't force her or persuade her in any way! I love her in every way possible!" he shouted. His only visible eye focused solely on Tsunade.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but you're suspended from all missions until we can sort this out." She walked back to her office. He didn't care about his suspension; his thoughts were only with Sakura.

"_Sakura, I'm so sorry._"


	15. Together

Sakura watched as the door opened and Kakashi took his seat next to her. Her thoughts were fuzzy and she felt as if she had been smacked in the head by a plank of wood.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, calmly. He didn't bother telling her of his suspension. She had just woken up and he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary stress.

Her sight stayed clear of Kakashi. Her thoughts felt unorganized and she had to take her time thinking of the right words to speak. Kakashi caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Is... the baby... okay?"

The words caused Kakashi to look down at her in shock. "You knew?" he uttered.

She nodded slowly and stared lovingly into his eyes. "I know that we... h-haven't been together for... awhile, but I wanted t-t-to surprise you," she cleared her throat and continued, "I was scared at first, but... I knew you would be there for me." Her mind cleared up as it began sending impulses and reorganizing her thoughts.

"Are you hungry? You must be starving." Changing the subject was the only thing he thought of at that moment.

She grasped his hand weakly and stared somberly. "How is the baby?" She had no recollection of what had happened and wanted answers. As soon as Kakashi faced her, his eyes spoke the words his voice couldn't; he couldn't bear to tell her what had happened. Sakura shook her head repeatedly in disbelief. She pulled him close as tears streaked her cheeks. Her sobs were muffled by his sleeve. Although Kakashi only knew about the pregnancy moments ago, he could feel his eyes well up with tears. He leaned forward letting his head rest onto hers. They cried for the loss of their child; a child they barely knew, but one that would forever live in their hearts.

The day came and went, Kakashi was ordered to go home so Sakura could rest, but he could only take a few steps out of the hospital before he broke down completely. His eyes burnt as salty tears ran down his face. If only he could have figured it out sooner; he would have let her rest and had taken care of her. She wouldn't be alone in a hospital bed desperately wanting the prognoisis to be false. He admitted to himself that he wouldn't had been fully prepared to take care of a child - he even took necessary precautions that apparently failed at their purpose - but he would have tried his best to make due with what he had. He would have immediately moved into a larger home and began notifying his superiors and Sakura's parents of the baby's arrival. He would have been terrified to tell everyone, but secretly felt ecstatic. But, unfortunately, most of his life was full of despair; once a short moment of bliss came forth, it ended soon with just another moment of misfortune. He wasn't meant to be happy.

He wiped the tears from his vision with his sleeve and staggered back to his apartment. He was exhausted - both emotionally and physically. He pulled his bloodied clothes off and threw them in the basket and began cleaning the dried blood off the floor. If she were to come home, he didn't want her to relive the sadness again.

Kakashi slid under his covers and closed his eyes. He only wished that Sakura was next to him.

Sakura awoke to a slight pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Tsunade prodding her hand against her belly firmly checking her uterus for any sign of shrinkage. "I'm sorry that I woke you, Sakura. I was just feeling if your womb has reduced in size. This is a crucial part in your healing process. I would help you, but your body mustn't always rely on chakra to heal itself. Please notify the nurse if your pain worsens." The door creaked open and Kakashi walked to Sakura holding a small bouquet of flowers. Tsunade shot him an icy stare as he handed them to her.

"Good morning, I thought I could get you some flowers to brighten up this dreary hospital room," he announced, ignoring Tsunade's glaring look. Tsunade noticed as Sakura's face immediately brightened up as Kakashi handed her the flowers. Although she was slightly uncomfortable, Tsunade couldn't help but feel the warmth that emanated from both of them whilst together.

Kakashi sat at the edge of the bed and patted her thigh.

"If there aren't any complications then she will be able to go home later after another quick observation," Tsunade informed him.

Kakashi nodded his head and listened as Tsunade's footsteps traveled to the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Sakura tenderly on the lips. "Please tell me how you're feeling," he mumbled. Her eyes were dull and tired.

"I was approximately five weeks along," she whispered. She held the flowers against her chest and bit her lip. "Tell me... How would you have reacted if I told you," she choked out.

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I would have been shocked and I would also think you're lying. I'd probably be having anxiety attacks when we told your parents, but I would hope they'd take it well," he answered.

A faint smile appeared on her face, but her eyes still held despair and sadness. She desperately wanted to cry, but felt as if she didn't deserve to. The guilt weighed heavy on her heart and she blamed herself for the tragedy. Her grip tightened onto the bouquet and she nuzzled her cheek against the flowers. Her lips quivered as she lost control of the tears running down her face. Her expression held pain and hopelessness - as if her entire world was crumbling down. Kakashi had never seen such grief on his student's face before and it broke his heart.

"As soon as I found out, I hoped the baby would have your smile and your laugh. I would have made it study everyday while in the academy and make sure it had the highest scores in the class. I would want to be a strict parent, but let some stuff slide - like letting them play with their friends after homework." Her cries were loud and she couldn't control the volume of her voice.

Tsunade heard the loud sobs of her student and slid the door halfway to peer inside. Sakura threw the flowers onto the floor and crawled into Kakashi's arms. Her chest heaved up and down as she wept.

Miscarriages rarely happened under Tsunade's care, but when it did occur, many of the women were devastated by the news - Sakura was no exception. She cared deeply for her, but Sakura had to overcome this obstacle at her own pace.

Why didn't Sakura tell her of the pregnancy? Sure, she would have been pissed, but if she would have notified her of her condition she wouldn't have made her do so many things.

She opened the door all the way and knocked on the wall to alert them of her presence. "Hello, I've come to see how you're doing," she said lightly. Kakashi lifted himself from the bed and waited as Tsunade did the pelvic exam.

"It seems that your body is already starting to heal. Make sure to rest when tired and, to make sure you're completey healed, to remain off duty for three weeks. Kakashi, make sure she takes showers instead of baths and stay by her side to help cope. It's normal to feel a bit of pain in your stomach afterwards and make sure to come straight back here if your bleeding continues to be excessive after a week. You can leave when you're ready." Tsunade walked back to the door, she took one last glance at the two and walked to her office.

"Are you ready to go, Sakura? You can rest all you want when we're home." Sakura nodded her head and scooted off the bed. Kakashi offered to carry her, but Sakura decided it wast best to walk to not cause attention.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and guided Sakura to one of the chairs at the table. "Do you need anything?" he asked, thoughtfully. She shook her head and continued to look down at her hands. He wanted to speak, but he had no idea of what to say to her. The thoughts that were racing through her mind were a mystery to him. _Stay by her side to help cope_. He wanted to comfort her, but Tsunade had never told him what to do about her current mental state.

"Sakura, I don't know what to say about what happened, but if you need to talk to me I will listen."

She sat silently for a moment, then turned to face Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm sorry," she mumbled. He didn't understand what the apology was for, but stayed silent as she continued to speak.

"I'm sorry for not telling you early enough. I was going to tell you as soon as I got home, but... you know what happened next. I should have rested more. It's all my fault that this happened and I'm sorry for causing you to worry about me." She brought her hands to her eyes as tears began flowing again.

Kakashi grabbed her shoulders tightly. "How can you blame yourself? This just happened - it was nothing that you did, Sakura!"

"It's my fault! I should have went to the doctor earlier! I could still be pregnant if I hadn't been so stupid!" she sobbed.

"Sakura, there was nothing you could do... Everything happens for a reason, but you've got to move on."

"Move on? It was our baby, Kakashi!"

"We weren't even trying to have a baby, Sakura. This was an accident and it wasn't the right time for us-"

A firm slap on his cheek halted him from saying any more. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears and anger. "How can you say such things?! It was your child too! Did this entire thing mean absolutely nothing to you?!" she yelled.

Kakashi rubbed his cheek hoping to soothe the stinging sensation. She didn't wait for him to answer, "I know we've only been dating for a few months and these kinds of things that happen so early on are scary, but I was so happy to hear the news of my pregnancy. I thought that you would be too..." She pushed him away and rushed to the door.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be alone right now. Let me take care of you!" he insisted.

"I had already thought of names for it if it had been a girl - Satomi was my favorite. I always wanted a daughter first," she noted. She opened the door and passed into the hallway. Kakashi quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. He hugged her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair. He pressed his lips against her forehead and squeezed her body so close against his she felt the air escape from her lungs.

"Satomi is a beautiful name, Sakura. I'm so sorry to have upset you, but please realize that this situation was never your fault. It may take time, but please let me stand by your side so we can get through this together. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you!"

"But how could you say such hurtful things?"

"I'm sorry. It's just this all happened so fast and I my brain is still processing all this information in my head. We weren't expecting this to happen, I mean for God's sake, I was using protection each time so I was in disbelief of the miscarriage. I was being an ass and I want to make it up to you. Stay with me and let me care for you."

Sakura nodded her head and held him tightly, "Alright."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, sorry about the late update... I've been really busy lately and have been suffering writer's block with this story! Hopefully I'll get inspiration again and continue! I promise I'll finish it!**


	16. Jizo, The Word Is Out

**A/N:**

**These are two separate chapters because they didn't run together and I didn't want to make them two different chapters. I'm getting back in the mood for writing, so hopefully you'll get faster updates! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Pt. I - Jizo**

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi prepared breakfast for Sakura and stayed in to assist her with what she needed. They talked for the entire day and rarely left each other's side.

When the sun began to set, Kakashi placed a small block of wood on the table and began sculpting it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

Kakashi smiled and continued his work, "You'll see."

He continued carving into the wood with his knife and stayed focused only on the work. After an hour or two, Sakura had dozed off watching him carve, but was nudged awake once again.

"Yes?" she asked. Kakashi placed the finished, wood statue in her hands. She furrowed her brow, "Kakashi, what is this?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you carve 'Satomi' onto the front of it?" He handed her the carving knife and watched as she etched 'Satomi' onto the statue's belly. As she finished, she looked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what if it had been a boy?"

"Hm?"

"What would you have picked for its name?"

Kakashi sat and thought carefully for a moment. He snapped his fingers and began carving the name into the statue's back. He handed the figure back to Sakura and watched as she read the name.

"Obito... Your teammate's name?"

He nodded his head. "I wasn't sure how to make you feel better, Sakura. I thought that I was being reasonable and using common sense. But times like these, when you lose someone that you barely got to know, but still loved them as if they had been there forever, is something entirely different. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did..." He paused, "This statue is of the deity Jizo. Do you know what Jizo does?" Sakura had only heard a few tales that regarded Jizo, but had long forgotten what they were about.

Kakashi grazed his fingers across the wood. "Jizo is a guardian that protects children in the afterlife. This statue is a memoral for children that have died during pregnancy and anytime afterward before their parents. I was thinking that we could possibly pay tribute to our unborn child by placing this in our home. That way, we will never forget the impact this has made on our lives and, of course, our hearts."

**Chapter 16 Pt. II - The Word Is Out**

Kakashi sat silently in the chair across from Tsunade's desk. She folded her hands and sighed, "This is something that I've never had to deal with before, Kakashi. To be honest, I don't know what to do about it." Shizune stood behind Tsunade, her trademark worrisome look on her face. Kakashi leaned back in the chair, balancing himself on the two back legs.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway. We've known each other for a while and she's old enough to make these choices herself," Kakashi replied.

"No, she can't. She's still a child and you're taking advantage of her."

Kakashi immediately stood from the chair and kicked it to the other side of the room. "Why is it so wrong to be attached to someone? She is so close to being the appropriate age to be considered an adult, yet you make this such a big issue. Why are you taking time out of your day talking to me when you could be taking care of more important matters!"

Tsunade began breathing deeply trying to control the anger that was settling in. "Then please, Kakashi, explain to me."

"Explain what."

"Explain why you love her so much. What makes her so special instead of any other woman in this world? And if I believe you're telling the truth, I'll turn a blind eye to your relationship with Sakura and repeal your suspension." Tsunade smirked.

Kakashi's cheeks burned. "Well, err, I just want you to know I never thought about her that way in the beginning. She was much too young then and too engrossed with Sasuke anyway. It's embarrassing to tell you why, but I do love her so very much. She's so different - in a good way. I can tell her anything and I'm happy every time I see her. What happened a few days ago, was one of the worst things I could ever see happen to her. I never want her to hurt like that again, however if anything similar to that occurs, I want to be the one that comforts her. We're truly happy together and if that means I have to give up my jonin title, so be it."

Silence filled the air in the room. Shizune shuffled slightly and glanced nervously at Tsunade; her expression was hard to read. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours, but Tsunade broke. "When you two were in the hospital, I could feel how serious your relationship was. She's still young, but Sakura has a good head on her shoulders. I'll lift your suspension and you can continue to receive missions tomorrow," she announced.

Kakashi bowed politely, "Thank you very much, Lady Tsunade." He walked to the door and slid the large door open.

"Oh, and Kakashi," Tsunade started.

Kakashi turned to face her, "Yes?"

"If you ever break her heart - I'll kill you, " she said bluntly. Kakashi nodded nervously and immediately walked out the door.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and groaned. "You know, Shizune, I think I'm too nice sometimes," she growled.

"It's not that, Lady Tsunade. Your heart is always in the right place. You're an amazing Hokage," Shizune replied.

Kakashi walked through the Administration Office main hallway and noticed Gai hanging out at the front desk. "Ah, Kakashi! I hoped I would see you here! Let's take a walk!" he yelled. Kakashi agreed and walked the streets of Konoha.

"I heard Sakura was in the hospital. How is she doing?" Gai asked. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at his rival.

"How do you know that?"

Gai seemed confused. "I heard a medical-nin talking about it at the bar? Is it something people shouldn't know about?" Kakashi cursed under his breath and pulled Gai into a secluded area to explain the situation.

"Aaah! Kakashi! What the hell were you thinking?! You slept with her?" Gai exclaimed. Kakashi swiftly covered Gai's mouth and hushed him.

"What the hell, Gai? Can't you be quiet?" Kakashi hissed.

"This was just a bet, Kakashi. You were only supposed to have her fall in love with you and end it there! You've always been an over-achiever, but this is kind of ridiculous." Gai placed his hands on his hips and became frustrated.

"I thought it was just a bet too, but I guess in the back of my mind... I wanted something more from her."

"You pervert!"

Kakashi punched Gai's shoulder. "Not that, idiot. I mean that I really do love her. I'm hoping that we do stay together and as long as she never knows how our relationship started then I think it will work out well."

Gai ruffled Kakashi's hair and smiled. "Well, as long as my good friend is happy then I'm alright with it too! I'm also relieved that Tsunade lifted your suspension!"

"Just don't tell anyone about our relationship yet, okay? We're still supposed to hide it until her eighteenth birthday." Gai nodded his head and the two jumped out of the alleyway to enjoy a drink at the bar.

Sasuke smirked and jammed his hands in his pockets. He was on his way home when he had heard the jonins' conversation. "I see... So it was all just a game? I wonder how Sakura will feel about this."

**A/N:**

**The next one will be much longer! I promise! :)**


	17. This Was All Just A Game?

"Do you have any A-ranked missions, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade sifted through her papers and frowned. "Let me check again." She pulled out a few papers and handed them to Kakashi. "We don't have any A-ranks, but... Here, pick one out of these four," she said.

**Mission #3427/ Rank: D /Client: Akinori Maeda / Reward: $**

Description: Till the soil around the field.

**Mission #3431/ Rank: D /Client: Emiko Nakashima / Reward: $**

Description: Miss Nakashima is going away for the day and needs someone to watch her pets.

**Mission #3433/ Rank: C /Client: Midori Matsuda / Reward: $$**

Description: Reports of a herd of wild boar in the area and needs to have them captured immediately.

**Mission #3446/ Rank: B /Client: Mad. Motoko Asakusa / Reward: $$$**

Description: Madam Asakusa is being targeted by violent gangs near Otafuku Gai and needs protection. Also, capture the ninjas responsible for the threats and terminate them.

"Madam Asakusa is being threatened?" Kakashi questioned.

Tsunade nodded her head, "She notified me the other day. She had received a letter demanding their rights to visit her venues again and if she did not follow their orders..." she trailed off. Kakashi handed the three other missions back and began his walk to the bridge where his team was waiting.

"Before you say anything, Naruto. Yes, I know I'm late. No, I do not have a good enough excuse to give you," Kakashi said as Naruto stood up- ready to point him out.

He turned to Sakura. This would be her first mission after the accident and he wanted to keep a close eye on her to make sure she was completely healed. "Hey, Sakura, where have you been all this time? I heard you were in the hospital!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura hadn't realized that some of medic-nins probably let the word slip about her stay in the hospital.

Damn it! Why does everyone around here have loose lips? Hopefully they didn't say anything else.

"It's alright I was just really sick! I'm perfectly fine now, Naruto," she lied. Naruto was confused, but brushed it off. He was too excited to hear about the mission they had received.

Sasuke sat silently, but was also curious about Sakura's hospital stay. He could see right through her lie. What was she hiding? Did Kakashi know?

Kakashi cleared his throat and explained the mission, "Alright, the three of you remember Madam Asakusa? Well, we'll be guarding her on a very important mission."

"Why? Does she need to be escorted?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, she is the target of an assassination. We need to hurry to Otafuku Gai and track down the men responsible for the threats."

"Awesome! A real ninja mission! I've been missing stuff like this!" Naruto crowed.

Sakura punched the blonde-haired boy. "This isn't a game, Naruto! Stop acting like such an idiot and grow up! This is serious!" she yelled.

Naruto yelped and rubbed his tender arm. "Okay, okay! Sorry, I just got excited that we're not doing boring D-ranks."

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged glances, but immediately looked away. They both knew something was going on.

"Well, let's all get our gear ready and begin as soon as possible," Kakashi commanded. The three chunin agreed and left to retrieve their equipment - kunai, shuriken, etc.

"Did Lady Tsunade inform you about the assassins?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, she didn't. Apparently they just have been sending her threatening messages."

"It might just be a joke by some rotten kids though," Naruto commented.

Kakashi looked back at his blonde student. "Either way, it's best to look into it to make sure Madam Asakusa is safe." Naruto nodded his head and began contemplating some ninja tactics in his head.

Traveling to Otafuku was uneventful and the four ninja reached Madam Asakusa's home. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" Madam Asakusa called from behind the door.

"We are the ninja from Konoha here to protect you, Madam Asakusa. We did a mission together a few months ago - my name is Kakashi Hatake," he answered.

The door opened slightly, Madam Asakusa recognized the jonin's silver hair and invited the group in.

"I'm so sorry if I look like a wreck. I've been so paranoid - I barely sleep with all that's going on," she stated.

Sakura placed her hand on the old woman's shoulder. "It's alright, Madam Asakusa. We'll be right here," she reassured. Madam Asakusa sighed in relief and walked toward a large door.

"I'm in desperate need of some relaxation now. Would it be alright if one of you accompany me to my bathhouse?" she asked.

The three boys blushed, embarrassed, and looked to Sakura. The pink-haired girl sighed heavily and smiled slightly. "I'll go with you, Madam Asakusa." The elderly woman nodded and walked into the bathhouse, followed by Sakura.

Naruto walked into the livingroom and sprawled on the over-stuffed couch. "Her house looks much better on the inside," he remarked.

Kakashi took a spot next to him, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Naruto."

Sasuke continued to stand next to the door and remained silent through the duration of Asakusa's bath. He wondered how he could tell Sakura about Kakashi's conversation.

Madam Asakusa finished her bath and the two ladies met with the men. "Madam Asakusa, can we possibly read the letters you received from the people threatening you?" Kakashi asked.

Asakusa frowned and shook her head. "I'm very sorry, but I threw them away - they caused me more worry than I needed and I didn't want to bother with them."

Kakashi sighed and turned to Naruto. "Could you possibly go through the garbage and search for the letters?"

"Why me? Can't it be Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to his dark-haired teammate.

"_Actually, the little prick does deserve it,"_ Kakashi thought. He nodded his head and faced Sasuke. "You can do it then. A ninja of your power will probably find it much faster than Naruto," he boasted sarcastically.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but obeyed the order. He slammed the door behind him and wandered toward the trashcans placed outside Asakusa's home.

"When did these letters start appearing?" Kakashi questioned.

Asakusa pondered for a moment, "They started appearing a few weeks ago. Probably around August 12th."

"That long? Why didn't you report it any sooner?" Sakura broke in.

Asakusa smiled softly, "I simply thought of it as a joke, but they continued. I began to worry so I notified Tsunade soon after."

"I see. Well, I actually have an idea to quickly finish this mission," Naruto announced.

Kakashi waved his hand to motion Naruto to continue. "Go on, we're listening."

"They're after Madam Asakusa, right? How about we take her out to the edge of town and wait for the ninja to attack us. Then, we'll whip their asses and make them wish they had never been born!" Naruto seemed very proud of his plan.

"Naruto, that sounds terrible. What if we're outnumbered? If we take our eyes off of Madam Asakusa for one second that could be it," Sakura opposed.

"I agree. Why don't one of us perform Henge no Jutsu and transform into Madam Asakusa and the rest of us will follow after?" Kakashi turned to Naruto, hoping he would accept the offer.

"Yeah, and I can leave one of my shadow clones here to guard Madam Asakusa while we're gone!" Naruto agreed.

"Gone doing what?" Sasuke walked through the livingroom and frowned. "I couldn't find any letters, Kakashi."

"That's alright, we just came up with an easy tactic to take down the guys threatening Madam Asakusa," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke huffed, "You seriously came up with a plan without one of your teammates? You should have waited for me to come back to discuss it!"

"Get your panties out of a bunch, Sasuke! We'll tell you now!" Naruto growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and listened to the plan he had missed.

Naruto transformed into Madam Asakusa and walked to the door. His Naruto clone sat on the couch next Madam Asakusa and listened as the woman spoke tales of her past. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura jumped through the back window of the livingroom and waited silently as Naruto made his way out into the city.

"_Those bastards. They don't even have the courtesy to wait for me to finish with the task __**they **__made me do!_" Sasuke's blood boiled. His anger was growing more with each step he took as he trailed Naruto out on the outskirts of Otafuku.

"That old bitch is pretty stupid for stepping out by herself."

"This is our chance, Hitori. Let's go end this."

The man named Hitori nodded and both ninja jumped down from the trees they were hiding in. Naruto could sense their chakra level beforehand and pretended to be shocked by their appearance.

"What do you want from me?" He tried his best to act as vulnerable as possible.

Hitori pulled out a short blade, approximately 1 1/2 ft, and pointed it directly at Naruto. "My partner, Issho, and I are going to slice you up and watch as your blood covers the ground!"

Issho took out a blade much longer than Hitori's. Both men grinned fiendishly and charged towards him. Naruto smirked and a puff of smoke caught both ninja off guard. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood in his orange jumpsuit and shot his middle finger up. "Ha! Fooled you!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura raced to Naruto's side. Hitori and Issho frowned and raised their weapons again.

"You idiots! You should have known better than to mess with us!" Hitori roared. He closed his eyes and sparks began circling around his blade. Electricity was pumping from his hands and swirled around the metal. "I'm now using my chakra to create an electric shocker just for you, kid!" Hitori called out to Naruto.

Issho did the same as his partner and his katana began producing waves of electricity.

"Heh, my chidori will destroy your little blades," Sasuke boasted. He performed his hand signs and placed his right arm down while holding onto his wrist with the left. Electricity formed in Sasuke's hand and the trademark chirping sound echoed in everyone's ears. Sasuke's eyes held the Sharingan and he began racing towards his enemies.

"No, Sasuke! Lightning against Lightning will not work with these two!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke turned to his sensei, "What?" He lost his concentration and his foot caught under a small root sticking up from under the ground. He twisted his body and pounded his chidori into the ground causing a large crater.

"You bastard! I could have easily taken them out! Why did you have to distract me?!" Sasuke barked.

Hitori and Issho exchanged glances and watched as the sensei and student argued.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't have been able to land a hit on them. Their weapons can absorb chakra that has the same element as them. If you would have used your chidori on them, they would have sucked all that power in and unleashed it back at you! I thought you were smarter than this!" Kakashi lectured.

"Atleast I don't tell lies straight to people's faces!"

Kakashi became confused by the accusation. "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke smiled diabolically. He glanced over at Sakura and knew this was his time to tell the truth. "I heard what you and Gai were talking about the other night! How being with Sakura was all just a game to you! She's nothing to you and you've been playing her like a deck of cards!"

Everyone, including the two rogue ninja, stayed silent. Sakura stared up at her sensei, his only visible eye revealed shock and disbelief. The allegation seemed too terrible to be real. She turned to Sasuke and then back to Kakashi.

"He's just making this up, right? You wouldn't do anything like that..." She tried her best to smile.

"It's true, Sakura. I thought you deserved to know because I truly care about you!" Sasuke answered.

Sakura shook her head and laughed. "Kakashi-sensei would never do that, Sasuke. Stop acting jealous and get over yourself. I'm with Kakashi and I know he loved me from the start!"

"Kakashi's love was fraudulent! He was using you to win a bet! I heard the entire thing with my own ears. Look at his face! If he was innocent wouldn't he have defended himself already?" Sasuke argued.

Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him around to face her. "Kakashi, tell him he's wrong," she demanded.

He couldn't look her in the eyes. He couldn't speak. The little bastard must have been there the entire time listening in. _**Fuck. **_The truth was out in the open and his thoughts were thrown into disarray and he felt his stomach twist up in knots.

Sakura realized his silence held his answer. "This was all just a game?"


	18. Just Not Meant To Be Happy

"This was all just a game?"

Kakashi finally opened his mouth. "Yes, but only in the first, short weeks! I really do love you now, Sakura!"

She pulled her hand away from him and stepped back. "You're demented! How can I believe anything you say?"

"Sakura, I'm being totally honest with you! I love you with all my heart-"

Hitori held his blade in the air. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your little soap fest, but I believe my partner and I are going to chop you all up!"

"Com'on guys! Forget about what's going on right now! We have a mission to finish!" Naruto pleaded with his teammates. He was just as confused as everyone else! He thought that he was the only one that liked Sakura, but apparently everyone on Team Seven did.

"Let's kill the girl first, Hitori! Apparently all she's good for is to be played," Issho chuckled.

Sakura clenched her fist and yelled at the top of her lungs. She raced towards Issho and pounded her chakra-enhanced fist into his cheek. Issho slammed to the ground and his katana fell from his grasp. Sakura jumped in the air and rammed both her elbows into the man's spine. He screamed in pain as she continued pumping her fists in the back of his head and body.

As she attacked Issho, Naruto performed his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and charged towards Hitori. Each clone held a kunai and threw them directly towards the rogue ninja. Hitori's blade bounced each kunai back at Naruto with electricity circulating around them.

"Any metal that touches my blade is also under my control. I can destroy you with your own weapons!" Naruto's clones dodged each of the kunai and began throwing kicks and punches at the electricity user.

Sasuke jumped in the air and used his hand seals. He puffed up his cheeks and a blaze of fire erupted from his lips. Hitori barely dodged the flames and, before he could regain his stance, was kicked in the air by one of Naruto's clones. He waved his blade and sliced the clone in two and watched as a puff of smoke enveloped both pieces. The blade ripped apart each of Naruto's clones and he landed gracefully on his feet.

"You two are amateurs!" he snarled, sharply. He whipped his sword in the air and lightning struck down at Sasuke and Naruto.

"He's able to conduct lightning with his sword?" Naruto said aloud. He created more clones and charged at him again.

Shots of lightning plunged from his sword and each clone was destroyed.

"Naruto, stupid clones aren't going to work! Stop using the same attack!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto turned back and noticed Kakashi still standing in the same place. "Kakashi-sensei!? What are you doing? Help us with this freak!"

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor and raced towards Naruto and Sasuke. Hitori knew he was outnumbered, but thought of the three as mediocre enemies - they were going to be easy to take care of. He swung his blade at Kakashi and lightning shot out. Kakashi jumped from the attack and distracted him with an kunai strung with an explosive tag.

Sasuke finally landed a hit on him and caused Hitori to spiral out towards the trees. His body ached, but Hitori stood up with his cocky smirk.

Sakura beat Issho into unconsciousness and checked on her teammates progress. She rolled her eyes as they continued to miss blows on the assassin. Her chest felt heavy, but she tried to ignore her heartache for the sake of the mission.

She raced passed the three and punched Hitori in his gut. Hitori was stunned by the girl's brute strength, he fell backwards against a tree trying to regain his breathing. Sakura performed her hand seals quickly. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu," she said to herself. The tree Hitori was leaning against began wrapping its limbs around his body. Sakura kicked his blade out of his hand and squatted down to his level.

"Why are you trying to attack Madam Asakusa!"

Hitori turned his face away and chuckled. "The bitch owes us. Just because she owns all these venues here at Otafuku doesn't mean she can just take money when she feels like it and not pay us back! We're just doing out job."

"She's an old woman! I'm sure if you just contacted her in an appropriate manner then you would probably get your money back!" she hollered.

Hitori's mouth formed into a frown. "I suppose you're right." He then plastered a fake smile onto his face. "Could it be possible if we tried that approach?"

Sakura was a bit surprised by his sudden decision, but chose to release him from the jutsu. "Fine, but we're walking you there. If you try anything funny, we'll take you two back to Konoha," she muttered.

She turned her back and walked to her group. Hitori knew this was his time to strike. He plucked a kunai from his pouch and laughed maniacally as he swung it at her. Sakura had predicted his move and dodged the attack. She jumped in the air and performed a new trick Tsunade had recently taught her a few months ago. Her leg reached high in the air as she concentrated all her power in her heel. Hitori's reflexes were slowed, but he tried his best to dodge.

Too late.

Sakura busted his skull down to the ground. Blood leaked from his mouth and ears. He touched the back of his scalp with a shaky hand, but felt nothing. His vision became blurry as he looked up at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You bitch," he choked out. She looked down at the man with a stoic expression. He exhaled loudly, Sakura watched as he took his last breath.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stared astonishingly at her. "Stop wasting time. Let's go inform Madam Asakusa of the success and we'll bring this other guy back to Konoha. One of us will stay here to keep watch, just in case he wakes up." Naruto nodded his head and began rushing back as if nothing was going on within his team. He was oblivious at times.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Sakura, please believe me," he whispered. She yanked her arm away and pushed him.

"Don't you dare touch me. You're a sick man and I feel sorry for the next girl that falls for your stupid tricks!"

"But, Sakura-"

"Go to hell, Kakashi."

She turned to Sasuke and smiled endearlingly, "Thank you, Sasuke. I'm so happy you were looking out for me."

"Anything for you, Sakura." The two left leaving Kakashi to stay guard over the unconscious Issho.

Kakashi pounded his fist against the nearest tree. How could he had been so stupid? He should have known Sasuke would stoop that low and ruin the one thing he had that made him happy. Or, maybe he just deserved it.

"_I guess it is true. I'm just not meant to be happy... I'm sorry, Rin."_


	19. Resentment

The walk back to Konoha seemed to be the longest two hours of Kakashi's life. Naruto was the only one that continued to talk, but the other two barely replied back to his conversations. As they reached the entrance, the group separated, leaving Kakashi to take the unconscious Issho back to the Administration's cell block.

Kakashi wandered down to the lowest floor of the Administrations Office and met with Ibiki Morino. "Good day, Hatake, I see you have a convict hanging over your shoulder," he mused.

"Yes, it's for mission number 3446 with Madam Asakusa. I believe his name was Issho or Isshu... I'm not too sure, but just take care of him." He threw Issho's unconscious body onto the floor and left without another word.

Sasuke caught up to Sakura and walked beside her. "Hey, Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner," he offered, bluntly.

However, Sakura's mind was on other matters. She still had questions that needed answers. Why choose her? Why take it this far? He caused her so much grief and she didn't understand why he would do something like this. _She loved him. _More importantly, they almost had a child together. Perhaps he truly was happy that she lost it early.

She balled her hands up into fists, but plastered a fake smile on her face. "No thanks, Sasuke. I have to go do some things. Maybe some other time, okay?" She walked back to her apartment complex.

The Uchiha crossed his arms and felt the back of his neck heat up. He was shot down once again. What the hell was her problem? He told her the truth to make her realize what a crook Kakashi really was. He kicked a pebble near his feet and walked back to his home - he was too pissed to do anything.

Issho opened his eyes and found himself in a dark cell. He ran to the bars as a chunin walked passed. "Where the hell am I?" He reached his hand out to grab his arm, but the chunin moved away. "Where is Hitori?!"

"Hitori? I don't know what you're talking about. It's best you stay quiet while you're here. We'll have Lady Tsunade deal with your punishment in the morning."

"_Lady Tsunade? I'm in Konoha?_" He punched at the bars. "Where the hell is Hitori! I need my brother!" he shouted.

The chunin shook his head, "Shut your mouth, please. You're screaming nonsense and I don't feel like putting up with it."

"My brother... Why isn't he with me?"

"You were alone when you were sent here - nobody else was with you. You should feel blessed that they even spared your life. People like you are the ones that dirty the names of shinobi," the chunin hissed and walked away.

"_If I was sent here alone then... does that mean? Hitori's dead?"_ Issho collapsed against the cell's bars and held his face in his hands. Tears escaped his eyes, but the sorrow for his brother was short-lived. Revenge and fury filled his soul as he thought of the pink-haired girl who beat him. If she didn't take him by surprise, he would have been able to save his beloved friend. He searched for his katana, but realized the girl knocked it from his hands and was most likely in custody.

"_That bitch will pay with her life!_"

He began fabricating a plot to escape this horrid cell and catch the girl who caused this tragedy.

Kakashi walked into his apartment and, to his surprise, noticed Sakura rummaging through the closet. They exchanged glances, but neither one spoke. Sakura's heart sank as she waited -hoping - he would say it was all a lie, but nothing occurred. She stacked her clothes in a large bag and continued shooting glances in his direction.

_Please say something._

_Anything._

She finished packing her clothes and walked past him to pick up the wooden Jizo statue. Kakashi immediately grabbed her wrist, startling her. "Why are you taking that?" he asked, quietly.

She wrapped her fingers tightly around the Jizo's statue's body. "Does it really matter to you?" she muttered, sharply. He loosened his grip and Sakura slid out of his grasp. She placed the wooden figure into her bag carefully and pulled the drawstrings to close it. She sighed and turned to face the masked man.

_Say something, Kakashi._

_Or I will._

Her sparkling, green eyes focused solely on the man sitting at the dinner table they used to eat at every morning and evening. He diverted his gaze to the floor and sat silently. He had no idea what to say because it would all go to shit anyway. She would never forgive him and it was all his fault.

She stomped her foot on the floor and jumped up and down in a fit. Tears flooded her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Why me? Why would you do this to me? You meant so much to me, Kakashi. Ever since that day in Otafuku, I saw you in a different light - something so special I can't even explain. I was the happiest when I was with you and every time we were apart, all I could think about was you. I loved you so much it hurt to be away from you and now all I feel is betrayal. You made me look like a fool this entire time and I feel so stupid for ever accepting your offer! If I could go back in time, I would slap my past self and make her realize it was all just a mistake!" she sobbed.

Kakashi felt his mask stick to his face as tears flowed down his face.

"Say something, dammit! Please, just tell me this is all just a stupid joke and I promise I won't get angry! Please, Kakashi, tell me this isn't true. It's killing me," she pleaded. She collapsed to her knees and continued to sob loudly.

She couldn't believe how silent he was. Here she was, begging for him to speak and he had nothing to say. Perhaps, he had nothing to say at all? He was making a fool out of her again. The thoughts running through her head enraged her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

Anger and resentment shown in her eyes. "I hate you, Kakashi! I hate you for everything!" she sneered through clench teeth. She immediately grabbed her bag and raced to her parents' home.

The chunin's cold body was thrown into the cell and Issho grinned. He performed Henge no Jutsu and transformed into the ninja's appearance. He walked into the next hallway and turned another chunin around to face him.

"Shigeru? What is it?" the chunin asked.

"I just received orders to meet with Lady Tsunade. Can you get someone to take over my place?"

The other chunin blinked in confusion, but agreed to find a replacement. Issho thanked the young man and headed toward the staircase to exit the building.

"_I've got to find her and then I will avenge you, brother."_


	20. A Dangerous Situation

"_You are a fucking idiot_," Kakashi thought to himself. He paced around his apartment and shook his head shamefully. Why didn't he just talk to her - no, beg her to stay and tell her his true feelings? This time, he realized, that he truly screwed up by staying silent when she needed him most.

"_If you truly loved her, you wouldn't have let her go like that_."

"_But, then again, she probably wouldn't have listened to you even if you tried to convince her that your feelings were true_."

Kakashi continued to argue within himself until a hasty knock was heard behind his door. Kakashi pushed the door open to find a young chunin holding a solemn look.

"What's the matter?"Not many lower ranks visited him - other than Sakura.

The chunin bowed respectfully. "Kakashi Hatake, this is serious news. The man you subdued and placed in the care of the cell block has escaped!"

"He escaped? How?!"

"I'm not sure, sir, but he killed Shigeru Oshiro and has taken on his appearance."

"_What the hell is this guy's motive?"_

Kakashi assured the chunin that he would take care of the problem and not to alarm any higher officials until further notice. The chunin nodded and left to continue his guarding duties.

Issho didn't seem as difficult as his brother, since Kakashi had watched Sakura pummel him enough to be knocked unconscious. He slipped on his sandals and exited his apartment through the window.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself enough to hide her broken heart from her family.

She knocked on the door and was invited in by her mother. "It's strange of you to drop by so late. Are you moving in?" her mother questioned without an appropriate greeting.

Sakura shook her head and shifted the bag between her hands. "No, my apartment is being cleaned out; apparently it has bugs. Can I sleep here for tonight?" She had rehearsed the lie on the way over and it seemed the most logical reason - unlike her actual explanation.

Mebuki was overjoyed. "Of course you can! Your room is obviously the way you left it!" She guided her daughter up the stairs and announced that dinner would be ready in roughly an hour. She set the bag down on the floor and collapsed on her bed. Not only was she exhausted from the mission, but also from the surprising news she had received.

"He didn't even try to speak," she muttered coldly. She rolled onto her back and sighed. Being in her old room let her forget about the worries that clouded her mind. It smelled so different, probably because she hadn't stepped foot in it since she got her own place.

Mebuki walked into the room and smiled warmly at her sleeping daughter. It was nice to have her home and see that she was safe. Mebuki crossed the room and kissed Sakura's forehead tenderly. She pulled the covers carefully around her daughter and tucked them neatly underneath her. "Good night, Sakura." She turned off the light and shut her door.

Iruka walked down to Ichiraku and continued his conversation with Naruto.

"Just because you like ramen that much doesn't mean you should continue to eat it everyday. You have to eat vegetables and fruit sometime."

Naruto scowled at his old teacher and brushed the chide remark off. "Oh, please, Iruka-sensei. I don't eat it _everyday, _but if I could..." Naruto trailed off as he noticed a young chunin staring coldly in their direction. Iruka followed Naruto's gaze and waved politely.

"Hey, Shigeru!"

Issho raised his hand up slightly (finally realizing that the chunin he strangled to death was named Shigeru) and walked towards the two.

"Hello..." He trailed off not knowing the man's name.

Iruka laughed and smacked the back of his head playfully. "Very funny, Shigeru. What are you up to so late at night?"

Issho rubbed the back of his head and smiled while cursing under his breath. "Actually, I met a very cute girl earlier today. I don't know her name, but she has pink hair and wore a red top - do you two know her?" He looked down at Naruto, knowing that the young man obviously was acquainted with her.

Iruka nodded his head. "Yes, that's Sakura Haruno-"

"But I would back off if I were you! She's all mine!" Naruto interrupted. Issho was dumbfounded by this idiotic, young man, but continued his façade.

"Oh, I'm not interested in her. Lady Tsunade ordered me to bring her back to speak with her," he lied.

Naruto sighed in relief, he didn't need another rival for Sakura's heart. He pointed to the west and informed him of her parents' home. "If you pass the Yamanaka flower shop you've gone too far," he finished.

Issho thanked the two and bid them farewell. As he stalked towards her home a crooked smile crossed his face.

This time, she wouldn't stand a chance.

As Kakashi searched through Konoha, Naruto bumped into him.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't see you," he exclaimed. Iruka tailed behind him and shook his head embarrassed.

"You need to stop daydreaming, Naruto. Honestly, you'll never learn, will you?" Iruka sighed.

Kakashi ignored their discussion and walked passed them. "Man, everyone's acting so weird tonight - Kakashi... that Shigeru guy... What's up with them?" Naruto grumbled to Iruka.

The collar of Naruto's jacket was pulled backwards and the boy twisted around. "Did you say 'Shigeru'? Do you know where he went?"

"Eh? He passed us a couple of minutes ago and wanted to know where Sakura was. Is something wrong?"

"Where did you tell him to go?"

"Her home. Kakashi-sensei, tell me what's going on!"

Kakashi released him and darted to Sakura's home.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, tell me what's up!" Naruto knew something was terribly wrong and chased after him.

A dark shadow stood quietly at Sakura's balcony door. He picked the lock carefully and moved through her room. Issho hovered over her bed and watched her sleep peacefully. She continued to sleep, not realizing the danger that was lurking only inches away.

The sound of shattering glass echoed through her ears and awakened the sleeping kunoichi. Before she could react, Issho plucked her from the bed and jolted past Kakashi.

She struggled in his arms, fighting him with her fists. He tightened his grip around her and jumped onto the roofs of many buildings. Kakashi followed his trail and wounded the man with an explosive kunai. Issho cursed loudly, but continued to race to the outskirts of Konoha. Sakura freed her arm from his grasp and punched him across the jaw. She escaped his clutch and jumped a few yards away.

Kakashi caught up with the two and stayed close to Sakura. In a puff of smoke, Issho regained his appearance and wiped the blood from his chin caused by Sakura's punch.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" he snarled.

Sakura took her stance and readied herself for an attack. Kakashi and Sakura felt a powerful surge of chakra begin flowing through Issho. His hands moved swiftly with seal after seal performed. He rested his hands to his sides and the blue aura of visual chakra encircled them. The shape of the chakra grew brighter and sparks began to fly everywhere. The chakra took the shape of two sabers and he raised both arms in the air.

"Now, Sakura Haruno, let me show you to your demise." His sabers increased in size. "I'll destroy you for causing Hitori's death!"

He jumped high into the air and swung both of his lightning sabers. Sakura dodged and countered with a swift kick to knock him off his feet. He stumbled backwards and was surprised by a kunai Kakashi threw. The kunai grazed his shoulder and he fell to the ground by Sakura's punch to his stomach. Konoha ninjas acted so smug and thought themselves as superior - he hated them.

He hated them for ruining his village and killing his only flesh and blood left. He gritted his teeth and unleashed all the anger that had built up inside his heart. Kakashi felt Issho's energy grow to an unexpected level. He pulled his forehead protector up and showed off his Sharingan.

"You think just because you hold the Sharingan means you can stop me? My abilities overpower you!" Sakura lunged, but his increased speed caused him to evade the attack easily. Her reflexes were much slower and Issho kicked her yards away.

"You'll be first, little girl," he muttered while his hands moved to each different hand seal. "Zenshin Mahi no Jutsu!"

Sakura tried to regain her stance, but was unable to move. Issho laughed at her panicked expression, "Can't move, huh? I performed my paralysis technique. You're unable to move for the next three minutes and by then you will be no more!"

Once again, the two sabers enveloped his hands. "No!" Kakashi screamed, running at top speed.

However, Kakashi's pace was no match for Issho's. Sakura's screams echoed through the trees as his right saber impaled through her chest. He watched as Sakura tried her best to move, but still unable to control her limbs. Blood dripped from the wound and darkened her red top.

"Pathetic." Issho placed his foot on Sakura's chest and pulled her off his lightning sword.

Kakashi stood in complete shock watching the scene before his eyes. Issho turned to the copy ninja and chuckled. "Oh, what's the matter can you not speak?" He looked down at the girl. "Such a young girl... It's truly a tragedy that not even the person she held dearest to her heart could save her... Or did you even want to save her? Perhaps I made things easier for you."

He had heard enough. Kakashi snapped from his inertia and copied the same seals as Issho's lightning saber technique. He dashed to Issho and the two began a heated battle. With his rage, Kakashi's adrenaline increased immensely. His attacks moved swiftly, but were continually blocked by Issho's defense tactic.

Naruto alerted Tsunade of Kakashi's strange behavior and searched the streets for the jonin. "You should have just followed him you fool!" Tsunade yelled.

"I did, but I lost sight of him! I didn't know that the rogue ninja we captured escaped!" he argued back.

They jumped each roof top, desperately searching for a quarrel that could be taking place. As they reached the outer gates of the village, Sakura's chilling scream pounded in their eardrums. They exchanged horrified glances and immediately set out towards the cry.

"_Kakashi... Sakura... Please stay safe! We're coming to help!_"


	21. This Was Never A Game To Me

Issho and Kakashi continued their even-matched battle, but both showed fatigue in their slowed body movements. Kakashi would try to perform his Chidori, but Issho wouldn't give him enough time to even finish the hand seals.

Kakashi felt a surge of relief as Tsunade and Naruto appeared.

"Naruto, he's getting tired and will most likely start making mistakes! Come help me!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto glanced down at the still body of Sakura, but tried his best to push his worry aside.

Tsunade kneeled down by Sakura and sighed, "Shousen no Jutsu."

Tsunade's hands glowed and placed both over the wound in Sakura's chest. She ignored the blood that stained her student's body and kept her concentration on the task.

Naruto summoned a dozen clones and each charged toward the man. Although his movements were more lax than before, he could still keep up with Naruto's sloppy attacks.

Kakashi took this time to charge his chakra and executed Chidori. The chirps of birds filled Issho's ears and he regretted taking his eyes off Kakashi. One of Naruto's clones pounded his foot into Issho's stomach stunning him. The clone dissipated and Naruto jumped in the air to stay clear of Kakashi's attack.

The Chidori grew in size and Kakashi raced to Issho. He raised his arm and thrusted it into the Issho's back. His arm pierced through his body and his hand exited the man's chest. Blood splattered onto the dirt and dripped endlessly at Issho's feet.

Kakashi yanked his hand out of Issho's body and the rogue ninja fell forward. Blood collected underneath him, but he still kept his cocky smirk.

He rolled onto his back and choked out a short laugh. "I don't care that I was defeated. Killing the girl was all I needed to pass away satisfied. I wish you a miserable life," he uttered. His eyes clouded and the man silently passed away.

Kakashi and Naruto rushed to Tsunade's side. "Please tell me she's okay," he begged. Tsunade bowed her head, but stayed silent. He watched helplessly as Tsunade continued to work on Sakura's wound. He cursed Issho for the toll he made on his heart.

Tsunade continued using the healing technique for another hour on Sakura.

Naruto suggested Kakashi to rest, but the jonin refused.

Until today, Naruto hadn't realized the intense feelings Kakashi had for Sakura - he thought he had the pinkette to himself. His heart ached from yet another rejection, but he was happy that Kakashi was able to find true love. He placed a firm hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Kakashi-sensei. I wish you a long, happy life together." He stated the exact opposite of what Issho had before his death.

The glow around Tsunade's hands faded and she groaned rubbing her sore back. She turned to a worried Kakashi and Naruto and smiled. "She'll be fine. Sakura should wake up soon," she assured. She stood up and shook his hand firmly.

"Just as Naruto said, Kakashi, I give you my blessing as well," she said soothingly. Tsunade and Naruto walked back to the village, leaving Kakashi alone with his student.

He carefully arranged Sakura in his arms and leaped into the air, heading back to her home. As he dashed over the roofs of buildings, Sakura awoke from her unconscious state and stared intently at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I acted like a fool and took you for granted." He stared ahead, making sure to take great care of the fragile girl in his arms.

He stopped on the roof of his apartment and took a moment to stare deeply in her beautiful, green eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, Sakura. In all honesty, my feelings were real from the start... I was just denying them. I thought a relationship like ours would cause more trouble than necessary; although my prediction turned out to be true considering today's unexpected events... I still wouldn't want it any other way. You make me happier than I have ever been in my life."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. She stroked his cheek and bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry that I said I hated you - it wasn't true at all. I was so hurt about the truth; the truth that this all started out as a game. I would never hate you no matter what happened," she wept.

Kakashi wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "Sakura," he pulled her chin up, "this was never a game to me." He kissed her on the lips. The cloth of his mask tasted like dirt, but Sakura continued, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Thank you so much for saving me... I love you."

He tightened his hold around her bruised and dirty body, "I love you too."

* * *

Sakura realized while walking to the Academy how much time had flew past her. She openly held hands with Kakashi and was no longer worried about strangers or close friends staring. The couple joined a group of adults and watched as a line of children exited the building.

Following the line, Choji and Iruka seemed to be discussing something unrelated. They halted to a stop and turned to face their audience. The fidgety, young children ranging from six to twelve year olds stood quietly, searching for their family in the crowd. Kakashi pointed a few out that he heard had high scores throughout their time in the Academy and a few that barely kept up their scores.

Iruka silenced the crowd and began his speech. "Hello, everyone! I'm proud to welcome you to the graduation day of the students standing in front of you! From the beginning of their enrollment, these children showed great determination and the fiery spirit of a real Konoha shinobi! Today, they will be receiving their forehead protectors and start a new path in life as a genin."

The crowd of parents and adults clapped and cheered for the students. Iruka stepped back and received a box full of the forehead protectors. Choji took Iruka's place and continued the speech.

"The students of this class worked especially hard! We'll be presenting the first Konoha headband to the student with the highest scores. He scored high in each category at the Academy and portrayed a strong sense of leadership. At the age of six, I call Tsuchimo Hatake to come forth!"

A silver-haired boy stepped forward and toddled toward his sensei. He bowed respectfully and received his forehead protector. As he stepped back into the line, Tsuchimo waved enthusiastically at his parents and pointed at the headband in his other hand.

Kakashi and Sakura waved back and praised him silently while other children were announced.

After the ceremony, Tsuchimo ran to his parents and jumped in Kakashi's arms. "Daddy! I'm a ninja like you and Mommy!" he chirped. Kakashi laughed and ruffled the mess of hair on his head.

The boy reached his tiny arms out to his mother and she plucked him up. "We have a surprise for you when we get home, Tsuchimo," she announced. His green eyes brightened and he pestered his parents for hints.

As they walked home, Tsuchimo bumped into a small toddler. "Tsuchimo, watch where you're walking," Kakashi said sternly.

"It's alright, Kakashi," Naruto chuckled, picking up the small toddler and placing her on his shoulders. "Chashu's excited to be out and about today also." Hinata stepped from behind Naruto and smiled shyly. Sakura noticed the small swell in her midsection and congratulated her on the second pregnancy.

"Chashu's gonna' be a biiig sister!" the little girl bellowed. The adults laughed at her silliness and wished each other a good day before departing.

They entered their home and Tsuchimo bounced around. "What's my surprise?" he questioned. Kakashi and Sakura glanced at each other and left the room. Before they returned, a small puppy raced away and jumped on the startled child.

"We received him from the Inuzuka's. You can name him whatever you like," his mother declared. The dog licked him affectionately and chewed on the end of his sleeve.

Tsuchimo picked up the dog and checked its gender. "I'll call _her _Hachi because she will be loyal to me and Konoha!" The two raced out the door.

"Stay close to home, Tsuchimo! I'll have dinner ready soon!" Sakura called.

Alone, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders and hugged her tightly. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "I can't believe it. He takes after you so much," she said sadly.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed the back of her head. "I wasn't entitled with perfect scores. He obviously inherited your amazing memory and test-taking skills," he argued. She twisted her head and shared a passionate kiss.

"I've got to go make a celebratory meal for our little ninja." As she walked passed her husband, Kakashi slapped her bottom and winked. Sakura laughed and winked back.

Tsuchimo sat at the table with dirt covering most of his face. "Looks like you had an amazing adventure with Hachi. Why don't you go wash your face before Mommy puts dinner on the table?"

Tsuchimo pouted. "I will not! The dirt on my face shows the true nature of a shinobi! I was out training with Hachi - not playing!"

"Oh, I apologize, Great Ninja Tsuchimo! Please forgive my rudeness," his father teased.

Sakura overheard the conversation. "Shinobi's must also stay clean, Tsuchimo. You don't want your teammates to label you as 'The Stinky One', do you?" Tsuchimo shook his head furiously and raced to the bathroom to wash his face.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "You love showing me up, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I may be a great ninja, but I still have a lot to learn about parenting. You were deemed a master as soon as he was born - how do you do it?"

Sakura placed the food on the table. "It's a gift, of course. I was obviously born to be a mother with my kind appearance and loving personality," she mused. Tsuchimo walked back to his chair with a clean face.

"Mommy, I've decided on something," he announced calmly.

Kakashi and Sakura stared at their son, waiting for him to continue. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled loudly from his mouth.

"I want a baby brother! Give me one as soon as possible and if my request is met, I promise to keep my room clean for an entire month!"

Silence filled their home and Tsuchimo regretted speaking out his thoughts. An eruption of laughter exploded from their mouths as his words finally soaked in. Tsuchimo continued to offer more vows and boasted about his responsibility. Tears formed behind Kakashi's eyes and his sides ached; this always occurred during his time with his family.

After dinner and baths, Sakura and Kakashi kissed their son goodnight and walked into their own bedroom.

He stared bewitchingly at his wife causing her face to flush. They crawled into bed and cuddled close. "I've got to admit, these seven years together are getting kind of dull," he said joking.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He faced her with a sly smirk. "Tsuchimo is right; he's very responsible for his age. Why don't we give him what he desires most?"

Kakashi climbed on top of Sakura. "You mean what _you _desire, Kakashi." He kissed her forehead.

"Let's have another baby, Sakura."

"You promise not to make fun of my weight gain?"

"I can't promise not cracking a few jokes, but they all will be in good humor," he admitted.

Sakura combed her fingers through his hair and smiled lovingly. "I love you, Kakashi," she whispered as he kissed her neck.

Their eyes met and Kakashi smiled wildly. "I love you too and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kakashi and Sakura continued their lovemaking until the moon shined brightly in the night sky. He watched as she dozed off to sleep. In his mind, he thanked her for coming into his life and staying by his side.

"_I guess I was wrong, Rin. My life may have its downsides, but the happiness I feel everyday overpowers the sad in a great amount. I kept my promise, so rest peacefully now..._"

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I finally finished the last chapter to my first KakaSaku fanfiction. I'm a little sad knowing I won't be writing anymore for this story, but I loved it until the end! I was really thinking about naming their next child Sakumo after Kakashi's father, but I knew that would be too typical. I chose Tsuchimo because Tsuchi in Japanese meant 'soil' which went along well with the Hatake family names centered around agriculture. I also added a bit of NaruHina in there for fun haha. Their daughter's name 'Chashu' is actually the name of a type of ramen! :D**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story. I thank you all for the following, favoriting, and the kind (and critical) reviews - they kept the inspiration for this story going and I was always excited to see how you all reacted to a new chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**KakaSaku FOREVER! ^w^**


End file.
